Zoids: Origin
by Writer EX
Summary: Thomas Stone had no idea what Zoids were until him and his friend find one in their small town. What leads them from there will forever change their lives and planet Earth. OG Novel with references to Zoids: New Century Zero.
1. Chapter 1: Along Came a Spider

Zoids: Origin

Chapter 1: Along Came a Spider

It was dark and foggy. The kind of night that you see in movies and automatically know something bad is about to happen. Of course, this wasn't Hollywood and hardly anything ever happened in this part of the world. Our town was so small that a lot of GPS units didn't even have it listed. That was fine with me. I liked this kind of environment. Nothing bad to worry about, friendly people and the greatest thing ever, we had our own secrets to keep.

It was almost ten o'clock and the air was chilly. I closed the kitchen window and came into the living room. I was the person furthest away from the ghostly town. At least at night it was, in the daytime there was always buzz. I jumped on the couch and placed my feet on the armrest and clicked on the TV remote. It hadn't even been five minutes when the phone rang.

I was so comfortable that for a minute I thought about ignoring it but as always, my conscious wouldn't allow me to do so.

"Hello?" I answered hoping it was a wrong number or telemarketing so I could hang up. Yet, as much as I hoped, it wasn't. It was Leon. I began to listen to his frantic story. As usual, he was the type of friend who called you more when he needed something than when he didn't. Again, my mind was culpable in this. I had to help.

"Okay, okay. Where are you?" I listened some more. "I'm on my way."

The drive to town seemed to be longer than usual. Probably because of the fog and the fact I had to moderate my speed. I passed the same marks, the same gas station and the same sign that read "Welcome to Moon Valley."

MV, that is what my friends and I nicknamed our town in high school. Being a small town, the MV thing quickly caught up and soon everyone called it that, even rival schools that we would occasionally play. I say occasionally because we were so far away from other towns that none of the schools really want to drive all the way here to play a mediocre game. I can't count the number of times our teams were stood up. Since there was no official sports commissioner, we couldn't complain to anyone and thus we played as tradition states, for the fun of the game.

I picked up my cell phone which showed two bars of signal. Only one company serviced our area and only one tower was built for the entire town and the outskirts. I dialed Leon's number and raised the phone to my ear.

"Leon? Leon I'm near the crossroads. I don't see your car." I stated. He began telling me things about a tree and some signs to look for. I drove a little past the crossroads and into the first curve when I saw it.

At first glance, I would have said something like "Who made this?" Or "How this end up here?" But logic told me to be wary instead of curious.

It was like a giant mechanical cat. In some aspects, it seemed real, in others it seemed to have been dreamed of. I saw Leon walking around it. His face showed his shock. The enormous cat-like machine was on the side of the road. As great of a monument as it seemed, it was also pretty damaged. I saw dents, scratches, burnt marks. The last discovery made me think twice. How could something this big have burnt marks of that degree? Almost like the ones you see on spacecraft.

My heart pounded in my throat. I had the feeling you get when something unexpected comes. Like when your parents tell you that they must go on a trip and you never see them again and your aunt who you have never met before tells you she will be your new mentor. I had experience this feeling before.

Leon turned to me and came to my side.

"I was driving when I saw this thing just standing here. I must admit, it is one weird piece, Tommy."

Thomas Stone. College dropout at twenty three years of age. I really didn't mind people telling me that, I had my reasons.

"Has anyone else seen this?" I asked. Leon shook his head.

"I can't wait to show them!" He was very excited. I twitched my lip at him. Leon Spellman, AKA the Witch Doctor. I believe one of the reasons I'm one of his best friends is because I call him by his name instead of the nick everyone else does. School is a bitch anywhere in this country. Nicknames, Bullies, clueless teachers, no security. You had to survive.

"I don't think we should be here. I'm sure Sheriff Marston will show up sooner or later, it is part of his route. Let's just leave." It wasn't that I was afraid to explore more of this, but I knew Sherriff Marston would start asking us questions almost to the point of blaming us in one way or another, that was his style of investigating and finding a culprit.

Leon chuckled. "You have no idea what we have just found and you just want to leave? Here, let me show you something. Maybe it will make you think twice."

I ran my hand through my ash-brown hair trying to understand why I was listening to Leon. I finally began walking in his direction. We stood at what seemed to be the front of the mechanical animal. On what seemed to be his head, a glass cover was slightly opened. Unfortunately for Leon, it was way too high to even get a glimpse of the inside. But he wasn't about to give up.

"C'mon! Maybe if we back up your truck we might be able to reach it." He was too excited. I gave him my raised eyebrow look.

"Look Leon. Even if I put my truck in front of this, which I won't, it would still be too low to reach. Let's just scram out of here." My longtime friend looked down with his lips tight. He really wanted to know what was inside but my willingness to leave was bigger. As we began walking a bright light blinded us. It was what I had feared the most and the reason I wanted to leave pronto.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

Myles Marston was drinking his coffee peacefully alongside the main highway. He knew the chances of a law breaker driving by at excessive speeds were the same as him liking his cup of coffee.

"Never can I get a good cup of coffee." He complained. The officer reached for his CB radio and called his deputy.

"How's everything, Norris?" for a moment silence invaded the radio then a reply came through. "Nothing to report, sir. Got a call earlier from Mr. Simmons. He says he heard noises near the crossroads. Probably just kids messing around."

Marston smiled. "I'll check it out just for the heck of it. Might catch some hooligans around. Over and out." The Sherriff threw the remains of the coffee out the window before placing his Moon Valley cup in the cup holder. He turned on the old squad car and drove out of his hiding spot. The crossroads were about three miles away.

As he drove, he noticed the fog was denser. He turned on his high beams but it was useless. For safety, he had to slow down and he hated driving slow. Due to that, it took him an extra ten minutes to get to the crossroads. There was dead silence by the time he got there.

For a moment he damned his luck but something caught his attention ahead. He wasn't sure but it seemed like there was light around the curve. He began driving with his lights off and slowed down like a predator eyeing his prey. He noticed a familiar truck. For a moment he thought maybe someone had broken down and the always friendly Thomas Stone was driving by and offered to help. Perhaps, but he didn't think it was so. As he neared more he noticed a big object, like a monument of some sort. This was getting more interesting. Then he saw another car. One he despised.

"Spellman. This makes things even better." He was close but not enough to where the boys saw him. He pressed on the switch that turned on the police lights catching both of them by surprise. Both boys froze in front of the squad car as Marston got out.

"Hey there, boys. What you find today?" Asked the uniformed man with a shiny badge that he probably polished every day. He sat on the edge of the hood partially blocking the light from their eyes.

I looked at Leon trying to come up with an excuse but nothing came to mind. We were dead. Probably blamed for whatever this thing was and more things. As many things came to my mind, Marston narrowed his eyes at our discovery trying to figure out what it was. Now that the lights were on, he could clearly see it was some sort of mechanical machine.

"_That's it. I'll tell him it's some carnival ride that was abandoned." I thought._

I covered my eyes from the light and began talking.

"It's just an old carnival ride, sir. It's probably broken and they just left it behind. You know, the carnival just left two days ago." I felt my story was rubbish but it was the only thing I could think of. My mind told me Marston wouldn't buy this.

"Carnival ride, eh?" He left us and walked around the mechanical cat. I motioned to Leon to keep quiet. A couple of minutes later he came back in front of us. "It looks pretty fancy for a ride but those dents and scratches, not the prettiest. I'll call Jimmy to bring his old tow truck to take this out of the road. You boys stay here."

He walked back into the car and grabbed his phone and proceeded to call Jimmy. Meanwhile, I took the opportunity to talk with Leon.

"We might not be in too much trouble. Just let me talk and don't say anything." I asked almost pleading. Leon acknowledged my request. He had history with the law and he didn't need another mark. Marston came back to us.

"You boys get home; Jimmy will come early in the morning to pick this ride or whatever it is. Stay outta trouble, Witch Doctor, I got an empty cell and I don't want to see you in it." The man stared at Leon for another moment as if trying to read his mind and then got into his car. He turned off his police lights and made a U-turn. I was finally able to breathe.

I told Leon to forget about everything and go home. His mother was probably worried about him anyways. It was near midnight. I waited for Leon to leave and then a couple of minutes more before I cranked my Chevy truck on. As it started up I heard what sounded like a roar. It didn't scare me, I thought it was the truck, but something made me look at the robotic cat. I noticed it had its jaw slightly open. Was it like that? I couldn't remember. I shrugged it off and went home. I didn't sleep much that night; I knew the sound I heard was definitely not from my truck.

Naomi Obscura was probably the smartest out of the group of graduates. She was skilled in mechanics and mechanical science, unfortunately the school's economical status did not allow for more programs to help her advance and possibly gain a scholarship. She would have to move away to another town to continue her studies. Personal matters did not allow her the privilege. She now worked in the local grocery store as assistant manager.

The twenty three year old girl was getting ready for her shift. She was still on time so no rush. She picked up her badge and glared at it like she did every morning. With a feeling of resentment. She eventually got through it and continued her morning routine. Before walking out the door, she turned around to make sure everything was in order in her house. Stove was off. Lights were off. No noise except from the old television set in her grandmother's bedroom. She closed the door and got into her car. It was still chilly and the old Toyota took its time to heat up. She had inherited the car from her mother who had passed three years ago. For a long time she suffered from an incurable disease. That itself was enough to motivate Naomi to study hard. She now took care of her elderly grandmother. She didn't feel it was a burden, but she had to accept it would limit her promising future. As she backed up she barely missed her coworker who was too on his way to work.

"Watch it, Stone!" She yelled out the window before continuing her way. I smiled at her even if she didn't see me as she sped off.

I knew she wasn't mean, we were friends in school. I know her loss meant a great deal for her and the she probably just doesn't want people to show empathy for that and the matter that she is stuck in this dead town. She loves her grandmother, but she knows she won't study the career she dreamed of. She never offered me a ride but I didn't mind. I didn't want to be in a car full of tension every morning.

As I took off I again felt that feeling in my chest of something about to happen. Leon told me once that it was called a gut feeling. I told him it was just my nerves. Right now, I wanted to believe him. I looked around as if waiting for something to come out of the woods and chase me down to gobble me in a single bite. I began to relax after a couple of minutes went by when I suddenly felt the ground beneath me tremble. Not strong enough to say it was an earthquake, but enough to know that something caused it.


	3. Chapter 3: High Ground for the Lonely

Chapter 3: High Ground for the Lonely

I can't remember how long I stood there motionless. I didn't think about work or anything else, I just stayed unwilling to continue my path due to fear. I felt like a weakling. I'll admit I've never had to be in any kind of violent confrontation. When I was in a problem or situation that would involve violence, Leon would always seem to be there sticking up for me. When bullies threatened to fight me after school, by the time I walked out, Leon was already into it like it was his fight. In any case, I now thought maybe jumping into one of those fights Leon was in might have changed my character.

Nothing happened. I clenched my fist hating the feeling of not having a clue of what was going on. Yet just as I was about to began peddling it happened again. It almost seemed like someone was playing pranks on me and with every advancement I made, they would make the ground tremble with some bulldozer hitting the floor with all its might. I turned and tried to look through the thick woods. I couldn't see anything or hear any kind of bulldozer or some machine hitting the ground. In any case, I doubt someone would take time to prank me.

I was already an hour late but again that wasn't in my mind at the moment. I jumped off my bike and began walking slowly pulling it along. No trembles. I didn't ride anymore and just kept walking. As I did I noticed a familiar Toyota.

The car made a swift U-turn and rolled to a stop on my side. The door open and Naomi stepped out.

"What's keeping you, Stone?" She asked hastily. I wanted to tell her what had happened, but I knew she wouldn't believe me. I instead blamed my bike and told her the chain was malfunctioning.

"Boys will always break their toys one way or another. You should just drive like the rest of the world. C'mon, put your bike in the trunk. You're already late but I won't give you a bad mark."

I didn't mind driving, I just felt more relaxed and motivated when I rode my bicycle. MV was a heavy wooded area and nature would always amaze you if you only took the time to notice. If people would do this more often, themselves and the planet would be much happier.

We took off. I didn't feel the tension I thought I would. She started telling me about how it was important to be responsible and how things in life should not be considered granted. I listened pretending to agree, but I knew she was just letting out her feelings. I know it had to be hard. It was hard for me when my parents never returned.

My parents were great. I was an only child and they took great care to show me the good things in life and how to avoid the bad ones. Unfortunately, they were caught in one of those moments in life where they couldn't return to see their child whom now asked why. I missed them; I was only nine when they told me about the accident. My parents had opted to participate in a government sponsored program that would help better the lives of everyone in MV. Government always meant classified information. To date, I've never been told what happened to them or what exactly my parents were part of. All they said was that it was a very tragic accident. I believe the person they said was my aunt was just a hired agent. I won't complain, she took care of me very well but I never felt a family connection with her.

For a moment I zoned out as I remember my parents. Their smiles as they waved to me from the car. I felt my eyes get watery but a sudden screech of tires made me come back to reality.

"Tommy, did you see that?"

I turned to what she was looking at but only saw a glimpse of a blue blur graze the branches as disappear into the woods.

"It was like a tail whipping around. What the hell?" She was shocked out of her mind. I had to tell her it was probably an electricity cable that snapped or maybe some bear that had crawled up the trees and fell down. I ended up convincing her to continue our drive but I knew she was still intrigued as so was I.

We arrived at the store and went our ways. She was mainly in the office the rest of the shift. I worked like a zombie, my body was there but my mind wandered about other things. To make things worse, Marston showed up.

"Hey kid." He said while his deputy placed his hands on his hip. I turned to both officers. "I know you're a good person, Tommy. I hate to see you hang around that Spellman kid because I know he is nothing but trouble. Now," He made sure no one else was around and stood in front of me so close I smelled his breath which reeked of coffee. "I know you didn't take whatever that thing was last night. I don't want to throw your friend in jail so I suggest you tell him to cough it up or I will be forced. Understood?" I managed to nod out of fear I would get choked. He stepped back, did his famous stare and walked away with his obedient deputy behind.

Night came and Naomi offered to take me home. I almost told her I would just ride my bike when I remembered what I had said earlier about it. So I had to accept her offer. The trip was silent. Eerie. Just as we neared her home a strong tremble shook the car. I knew for certain Naomi had felt it but I dared not turn in her direction and instead tried to ignore it by looking out the window.

"Okay, I know you felt that, Stone. I'm not going crazy." I had to nod. I couldn't lie anymore. We stopped at her home and she ordered me to come in.

She had a nice home. The kind where everything is organized and no mess on the floors or kitchen sink. Like Leon's. I stood by the door as she went to her grandmother's room. After a couple of minutes I finally realized this was the first time I had been inside her home. I began to get nervous.

She finally returned and I was still by the door looking outside. She joined my side maybe expecting something to come out and explain the last incidents. I sighed and began reaching for the door. I was about to give her my thanks for the ride when again the floor shook stronger than before. She pulled me back and close to her.

Naomi was cute. She had her hair fixed into a ponytail and her green eyes glistened behind her small glasses. She was around my age. I knew in school all the nerdy guys would try to date her but she never paid attention to them. Not even the football team's captain had a chance. Her focus was on her schoolwork and nothing else. Much less I, the lone wolf that walked past on all social events and had a guy do all his bidding. I was the silent type. My slender frame made me much more invisible.

"I'm sorry. Please, can you stay a little longer? I fear we are about to get an earthquake and I don't want to something to happen to my grandmother."

My face turned red and I quickly glanced away to try to hide it.

"Sure, I guess. I don't mind if you're fine with it." I looked outside one more time before closing the door. I took a deep breath and hoped nothing bad would happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Battlefield

Chapter 4: Battlefield

Naomi was very friendly once you got past her hard shell. She offered me dinner. I told her it was fine but she insisted. Afterwards I helped her with the dishes while she went to check on her grandma mainly to make sure she ate all her food. For a moment I felt like we had been friends for a long time but I knew it was just the circumstances that allowed my presence here.

"Tommy," I turned. It had been a long time since she used my first name so much. At work it was always Stone this and Stone that. "I'm sorry for keeping you. If you must really go, I'll take you to your home."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Naomi. It's just, well. I'll tell you," I walked towards a chair and asked her take a seat. "I won't blame you if you laugh or don't believe me, but I'll tell you."

I explained everything from the night of the discovery to Sherriff Marston claiming Leon took it to the trembles. Afterwards I just stared at her expecting a hysterical laughter from her and my face reddening.

She looked away probably thinking how ridiculous this all sounded.

"I believe you, Tommy."

"You do?" I was shocked. The coffee machine beeped and she stood up and made herself and me a cup. I took the cup and smiled. She sat down and looked at me and for a moment, I felt relieved of worry.

"I am actually glad you too have experienced this. A couple of nights ago, when the carnival was in town, I was driving home when I saw what looked like a mechanical shark jump out of Mr. Simmons' cotton field and then dive back in. I don't drink nor abuse any type of substance and I know what I saw wasn't my imagination. I just didn't feel like anyone would believe me. Thanks to you, now I can relax a little more."

"We should check it out." She concluded.

I was speechless. Okay, so there is this great, big mechanical shark in Mr. Simmons' cotton field and now she wants to check it out? I agreed even though not understanding what I had just done.

Again, darkness fell and we only had an emergency flashlight to aid us. At least a baseball bat would help. I thought about what a bat could do to a giant, mechanical shark and felt dumb. I guess the flashlight was fine. If anything were to kill us out there, at least we would be able to see it before it did.

The drive there was calm. We shared a couple more details of what each of us saw. A cat. A shark. Where were the Discovery Channel cameras when you needed them?

We arrived at the field's entrance. It was open. Naomi's Toyota was silent so that would help. She turned off the lights and turned into the dirt path. Mr. Simmons was just like you could imagine and old farmer to be. Don't mess with him or his land, you wouldn't get shot. She drove slowly while I kept an eye on the house and field. His bedroom light was on, but then again, it always was. Naomi saw a side road way smaller than the main one and stopped next to it. The car would fit but we knew it was probably going to get stuck. I didn't mind walking.

We tried to aim the flashlight to the ground at all times. Cotton plants are short anyways so it wasn't like we needed to walk much but at the same time all Mr. Simmons needed to do was look outside and he would catch us. We arrived at where Naomi guessed was the spot. I scanned it with the light. There was no hole but the ground was soft like it had been tilled. I turned off the light and sat down. Naomi did the same.

We sat silently, waiting for trembles or giant sharks to jump out, possibly beneath us. That would be great, right? After what seemed an eternity, we decided to leave. It was close to midnight and the temperature was falling. I stood up first and helped Naomi to her feet. As we took our first step a giant, white shark like thing came from the earth and flew high into the air probably a couple hundred feet. My amazement came from the fact that it made almost no sound. In the air, with only the moon's light to help, I saw its sharp teeth and menacing shape. With such grace, it again dropped into the earth and dove into the field like it was water. It was amazing. At this point, it was time to panic. Naomi took my hand and stood next to me.

"I told you." She said almost in a whisper so the shark didn't hear her.

Again the thing jumped out, the biggest difference came when it didn't dive back in but used what seemed to be jet like thrusters that allowed it to slowly glide down into the earth. It stared at us. A similar glass to that of the cat adorned its forehead. I now assumed it could possibly be a cockpit which also led me to believe that perhaps this was some military testing operation, we just happened to stumble upon.

But it charged at us.

I wanted to run but my feet were planted. I felt like it didn't make a difference. Something that big would kill you if you ran left or right. I closed my eyes and covered Naomi who cuddled in my arms.

I awaited the painful impact but instead heard a roar. Wait, sharks don't roar. I turned and to another eventful surprise, the cat that Leon had discovered came out charging at the shark. I noticed its front paw glowing and right before the shark got to us, it pounced on it slicing it's side leaving a deal of raw cables hanging from the now presumed dead machine.

We could only stare in awe as we saw the magnificent event. The glass cover of the shark opened and I could tell someone or something jumped out. I picked up my flashlight and aimed it. No one. The other machine, the cat, opened its glass cover and lowered its head. We were amazed to see a girl walk out with no bruises or cuts. She began walking at us. Another growl from the cat made her stop. She seemed very much like us, if she was some sort of alien, we now knew they looked just like us. Maybe prettier.

"Who are you?" I asked in my most straightforward voice trying to hide any hint of fear.

She smiled and motion for her machine to settle down.

"I'm Rio Toros and this is my Liger."


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Rio Toros

Chapter 5: Enter Rio Toros

Leon walked outside the house. Even after everything that happened he still was very much interested in the cat. He knew how to get into Jimmy's yard with ease. Within minutes and thanks to his back road shortcuts, he was at walking distance from the yard. He parked his old Camaro behind some shrubbery and began making his way.

He finally reached his entry point and infiltrated the place. The yard was pretty small and empty. Leon always wondered how Jimmy made a living if people didn't get their cars towed. In any case, he was interested in reaching the rear hangar; he knew the man kept his projects and special things there. He sneaked around the back and peeked through a small broken window on the door. Inside he saw an old school bus, parts and Jimmy's car. He saw the short, bald man in the opposite corner apparently looking for something.

No cat.

Leon frowned and looked away from the window. If Jimmy didn't have it, who did? He looked inside once more and finally convinced himself it wasn't here. He made his way hastily back to his car where two men were hiding behind the car waiting for him.

"Hey sport. You lost?" Marston laughed as he came out from their hiding spot. Norris grabbed Leon by the hand turned him around and slammed him against the Camaro's hood. "Trespassing private property. Stealing. Resisting arrest."

Leon pushed back arguing the last two charges.

"Well, now you're resisting."

Norris pushed Leon down again and placed cuffs on him before reading him his rights. He still had to take out the notepad to read them.

"F*** you! I haven't taken anything from anyone." Marston pulled him back by his hair and turned him around so he could face him.

"You know, if it weren't for your mother, I would have sent you to state by now. Be thankful, you lucky dog." He motioned for Norris to place him in the squad car.

"Still," Marston said to himself once Norris was gone. "If you don't have that damn thing, then that means only one other person is to suspect." He joined his partner. Leon knew this would not go well. He had stayed out of trouble for the last six months after promising to his mother that he would be a better man. Now this.

The Liger, as it was introduced, turned on a pair of bright lights from its chest that lighted up a small perimeter around us.

"Before you guys start asking me any questions, please allow me to explain. I come from a planet called Zi. There is a reason why I am here and it is not to battle with you."

We both looked at each other then at her.

"I need your help. I need to find my team and the only thing I have to find them are these coordinates. I am the last one to arrive on a scouting excursion. When I saw that War Shark, I thought it could be part of my team, but when it ignored my message and charged at you, I knew it was the enemy."

I had been examining her body when I felt her stare. Even if I were to look like a perverted freak, I thought that when we met aliens they would be completely different from us. Yet this girl looked exactly like us. Her face was thin and red bangs covered part of it. She had long hair and had a voluptuous body that was wrapped in a sort of battle suit. She was very cute and her stare made my face red.

"I'm sorry," Naomi interrupted just in time to steal her glare from me. "But we too have been involved in wars. How do we know you are not the enemy?"

Naomi made a good point. I mean, yeah she just saved our butts but at the same time, maybe she staged it to seem like she was the good guy or girl in this case. I took another look at the fallen shark machine. I remember seeing someone jumping out. If it was the enemy, why didn't she chase him down instead of coming to us?

"I can't prove to you that. I can only ask for your trust." She turned her attention to me. "I been studying you since I came here and you seem to be very tolerant of the environment. I expected your people to run, but when the War Shark attacked I saw your valor. You could've run away since you first saw it fly out from the ground but you stayed to protect your friend. I knew I could trust you."

It was the first time I noticed Naomi reddened. I didn't know if Rio was saying this to make me feel good about myself or if she really meant it all.

"Well, do you have any info on where the bad guys are at least?" I asked trying to make the feeling go away.

"Yes and no. The information we found back on Zi showed they had plans to do this from long ago but they did not state when they began sending units here. We only found order papers for Zoids and parts from long ago. Those Zoids were not in their armory when we raided their main base. This leads us to believe they are here."

"So," I began. "When Leon found your Zoid, why didn't you say something to us?" I was very curious about this.

Rio looked at her Zoid. "I had just landed and my body was still in stasis status, suspended animation if you will. Liger was in surveillance mode so when you guys got near, even if Liger saw you, I placed no commands. It wasn't until I saw the recorded video later that night that I saw what happened and I saw you."

Okay, so perhaps I wasn't the most important person in MV but this girl made me feel as so. Either I was being used or she really felt this way about me.

"Why haven't we heard anything in the news?" I still had doubts. "I mean, this is a small town but we still watch the news. I'm sure a gigantic spacecraft or even your Liger should have triggered some military radar or satellite." I said trying to understand why we hadn't seen a giant Liger leaping around on TV.

Rio smiled and walked closer to me making me even more nervous. Were all girls from Zi this way?

"Because our focus is to stay hidden. We have several invisibility add-ons that can be attached to a Zoid or even a giant ship. I know all this sounds unbelievable but I swear it is the truth. I really need your help finding my team so we can begin our mission."

I turned to Naomi. I didn't want to say no but I didn't want to be involved in something that could put us or innocent people in danger. Naomi gave me the same look; we didn't know what to do so we acceded to help her. For now.

"Okay, Rio. We'll help you." I said. The girl launched forward and hugged me and Naomi. Now I really wanted to know if all girls from Zi were like this.

"Thank you! I promise I'll be out of your way as soon as I find my team."

She explained that she needed to hide her Zoid and the damage on as well. We told her we would wait in the car. Once she was gone, Naomi turned to me.

"I know this question will sound very silly but I'll ask you anyways. Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, we barely met her and here we are about to take this alien with us."

The word alien for some reason didn't seem to justify Rio's appearance. But in terms of terminology, it was true.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Naomi. I mean, if it weren't for her, we would probably be in the obituaries on tomorrow's newspaper. The other Zoid, I guess they're all called that, didn't stop to ask us anything, it just charged at us. Obviously it had bad intentions."

"Or maybe we happen to stumble upon something in this field that it was just trying to protect."

I felt her tone was a bit sarcastic and fierce and decided the best thing was to subside.

"Okay. Let's do this; we'll take Naomi to the diner we used to go when we were in high school. It's usually opened late. We'll do a deeper interrogation there."

Naomi nodded and then motioned with her head to turn around. Rio was back.

"Alright, guys. Now, is there a nice place to get a meal at this time? The trip sure has made me hungry."

This just made our plan perfect.

As the Toyota pulled out of the dirt road, I noticed a light on Mr. Simmons porch. I know it was off when we came. My gut told me he would make things complicated for us.

The diner was pretty empty except for a couple of truck drivers. We sat on the furthest table possible and waited for our waiter.

"Do you know what you would like?" I asked hoping she would ask me to recommend something. She looked through the whole menu and quickly decided on the classic cheeseburger with fries.

As the waitress left, we kept silent for a moment. I finally decided to begin the questioning process.

"So, who are you exactly up against?"

Rio picked up a bottle of ketchup and played with it for a couple of seconds before answering my question.

"I've been in this war ever since I enlisted with the Guardian Force. Like my father before me, he too was a Guardian. This group was reactivated by the Zoid Battle Commission to defend planet Zi. It is basically made up of elite pilots from our military."

I felt she didn't answer my question exactly but before I said anything she continued.

"The Backdraft Group is the enemy. They're an extremely powerful organization that is funded by a secret committee made of people that work for government agencies or have a personal vendetta, underworld billionaires, and power-hungry extremists that want nothing more than to rule as tyrants. When they declared war, all tournaments were cancelled and pilots were drafted by the ZBC. I saw friends and rivals fall at the hands of these terrible people who have no scruples. My father, Leon Toros, lost his life defending the base where my mother and I lived. He was a great pilot and an honored hero for his actions."

I agreed. War in any place was bad but sometimes needed to protect others. We allowed Rio a moment to reflect before continuing.

"Now, I feel an obligation to continue his legacy. To fight for the people of Zi and even for your people, but most importantly, to avenge my father."

I could tell in her eyes she was determined, thirsty for revenge.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wolf Will Know

Chapter 6: The Wolf Will Know

"I'm sorry." The voice pleaded. Only a soft light in the middle of the room illuminated the man's face. He was strapped to a chair. A fist came out from the dark and made contact with the man's face face. Blood went flying from his mouth.

"You know, Altail had to work hard to get the rest of the committee to approve this, but all it takes to make it fail are idiotic pilots like you. You're a disgrace to our organization. Dispose of him." The voice ordered.

"I'm sorry, I promise to destroy her. I know where they are!" The man pleaded with all his might but to no avail. He was taken out of the room and thrown against the wall.

"So do I," Said the man as a gun went off outside. "So do I."

Rio took a while to get used to our food. She stated it was very similar to hers. Another thing had come to mind. How did she know our language? I expected her to show us some alien apparatus that translated her words or tell us she had been studying it before she came.

"Actually, this has always been our language. I don't know how you guys speak it as well, but I know we have always spoken in this language."

I wanted to know more about her species, her planet, the culture and her environment. Her reply led me to believe that perhaps we were once colonized by their species. Maybe people like Columbus or the first people of England were not from this planet. So much to ask, but I knew it wasn't the slightest important at the moment.

After dinner, we properly introduced ourselves and gave a brief explanation of where she was and how life was around here. Starting with trying to be casual and pretend she is visiting.

"People in town are nosy; they know a new face as soon as they see it." Said Naomi.

"I know it's not my business, but where do you want to start?" I asked humbly.

Rio smiled and focused on me.

"I have studied your planet carefully. I know I am in the correct location. This place is where my team last reported from. We can start looking for them tomorrow morning, if it's fine with you?"

Since she was looking at me, I felt the VIP feeling again.

"Well, I don't mean to sound rude, but we do have jobs. Right, Naomi?"

Naomi looked into the air; she seemed to be thinking of something.

"Actually, your vacation is coming up. I could reschedule it so you two should be fine."

"But," I started but Naomi's stare shot me down.

"It's settled then. I'll stay at your place and begin our search in the morning."

This just shook me out of my norms. I just met this girl, well, this alien girl with a giant tiger-like machine. She is some sort of soldier from another planet here with a thirst for revenge. To top it all off, she is staying with me. Wait, what?

"But I live far from town." I blurted in my last attempt to deter Rio.

"That's even better. The less people know of me, the faster I can find my team."

I knew by now that indeed that was it. The problem wasn't that I wanted to be rude or show no form of hospitality, I just felt I would look like a perverted guy by immediately saying yes to a cute girl from space asking for a place to stay.

We finished out meals and left. Naomi went ahead with Rio while I paid the check. I looked at the TV on the corner and saw a brief news report.

"Local farmer discovers giant crater on field. Police have no clues yet of what could have caused this massive hole. The land owner says he heard a very loud noise but when he looked the only thing he saw was the crater."

I opened the passenger door with my mouth ready to spit out the news when I happened to look over the car's roof and saw something that made me wish I was invisible.

"Marston's here." I whispered just loud enough for Naomi to hear me and turn to the cop.

I got inside the car and turned to Rio and motioned for her to stay calm. Naomi turned on the car and began backing up. As she turned around, we faced the squad car with Marston staring at us.

"Just keep calm, guys. I know he's going to tail us."

I figured he was probably curious why Jimmy didn't have Rio's Liger in his yard. I knew he wouldn't believe us nor were we about to tell him. The last thing we want is federals in our town.

I noticed Marston kept close behind. In the dark and with his headlights on I couldn't tell what he was doing on the inside. It didn't matter; Naomi began slowing down to a halt. In front of us another squad car was blocking the lane. In the backseat was Leon, his face gloomy.

Naomi and Rio turned to me. Both cars now had their police lights on. I heard a door slam and turned to see Marston walking towards us.

Just before he arrived, I had time to tell the girls to follow my lead. If anything, the problem was with me, not them.

"Hello, kids." He said trying to sound polite. "Ms. Obscura, what a surprise. I didn't know you and Mr. Stone were dating. Well, I'll be. You two sure make a great couple, don't you agree, Norris?" He turned to his deputy who now leaned on his car. "Don't they make a great couple?"

Norris spat tobacco from his mouth and said nothing. Marston chuckled and turned back to us.

"Don't mind him, he never found his true love. Ms. Obscura, would you be kind enough to tell me where you guys are headed at this time at night and where, oh where did this lovely young thing in the backseat come from?"

Rio didn't smile her bright smile like she did to me.

"I can answer that, Mr. Marston, sir. You are right, we are on a date. But this is my cousin who came over to visit and I felt bad leaving her alone at home."

Another one of my bad excuses. He bought the last one maybe this one would work as well. Marston turned towards me and gave the infamous stare.

"Please step out of the car, Mr. Stone."

I gulped. My hand automatically reached for the door handle. Naomi gave me a worried look which gave me courage. I had to stand up to Marston for them even for Leon.

I climbed out and slammed the door hard trying to show the cop that I wasn't scared.

"Go stand over there with Norris." He ordered. I looked at his deputy and noticed his blackish teeth as he grinned. "Go on, boy. I don't have all night."

I turn back to Marston and for the first time in what I considered my pathetic life, I stood up to someone.

"I'm not moving, sir. If you got something to tell me, you better say it here and now."

Marston kept his emotionless, poker face look. He turned to Norris and then back to me.

"Did you hear that, Norris? The boy thinks he has balls."

Norris laughed again showing his ugly teeth. I heard a scream but by the time I turned around and realized what was happening the baton was already coming down hard on my shoulder.

I screamed in pain and backed away but Marston followed me and bashed on my shoulder again making me fall back in agony. The pain began rushing down my arm. I thought he wanted to break my shoulder or at least dislocate it. Before he struck down for the third time, I felt a pair of hands pull me back. I was focused on my pain I didn't even look at who it was until I heard a voice.

"You might like to F*** with me, pig, but you are definitely not messing with my friend."

It was Leon; somehow he had gotten out of the cuffs and squad car. I was glad it was him. By now the pain was so bad my whole arm was numb.

"You two are nothing but a pair of punks that know nothing but to cause trouble." His voice was loud and ferocious. "I'm going to enjoy beating both of you. Then I'm going to throw you in a rotten cell." He began charging when a scream made him freeze dead in his tracks. It wasn't the girls who had screamed, it was Norris.


	7. Chapter 7: Everything Has a Price

Chapter 7: Everything Has a Price

The Liger had placed its giant paw on the deputy's squad car crushing it down the middle. Rio got out the car and ran to her Zoid. Liger immediately bowed down and opened the cabin allowing Rio in.

Marston didn't react too surprised when he saw the Liger. He briefly turned to us and then back at the Liger.

"Go figure." He mumbled. I was confused at what he meant exactly. Leon was focused on the Liger and my vision had become blurry from the pain. We failed to notice Marston swiftly sneak behind us and before long; he was aiming his gun at Leon's head.

"Alright, nobody try anything funny or someone loses their head tonight." I looked up and my heart raced. Weren't cops supposed to be the good guys? I would assume his role in this would be to protect us from, at least to him, was an enormous, steel lion.

I managed to crawl away trying to ignore the pain that seemed to worsen by the minute. Naomi got out of the car to help me get up. I looked at the Liger then at Leon. Marston was either mad or knew more than we thought. Norris, who had run away screaming from Liger, came out from behind Marston's squad car and went to our side.

"Norris, call Enzo. Tell him it's here!" He ordered his deputy who followed his orders and immediately dialed a number on his phone.

"We found it, Enzo!" He yelled into the phone.

"You have no idea what is going on, boy" He was looking at me, his gun still poised. "Enzo, he paid me real well to turn you in when you came. I knew this was a Zoid since that night but after informing Enzo, he warned me to keep away until he made sure it was someone from his organization, the Backdraft Group. Now that I have you, all Enzo has to do is come and collect you and I won't have to worry about you any longer."

"So you never called Jimmy that night?" Leon asked. I knew he was confused about all this.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it turned out great, I got a nice excuse to put you away a good while."

Rio opened her cabin and jumped down. How in the world could she jump those heights without a hint of effort? I was amazed by her.

"So," She started as Liger raised his paw off the crushed squad car. The sound of metal scraping metal irked our ears for a moment. "Enzo is part of the Backdraft Group and you called him to come get us?"

Marston grinned like a child with a new toy. "That's right, lady. I got my money, my town is clean and I can throw this loser in the pothole for a while as well. I know there is a war in this planet in our own backyards and perhaps I'm siding with the wrong side, but there are always wars here. One is no different than the other; the important part to me is getting a piece of the pie. Let me tell you, it's a nice piece, too."

A loud thump sounded not too far. I knew for sure it was another Zoid. A couple of seconds later it was closer. Then it finally revealed itself from behind the woods.

"Hello, Enzo!" Yelled Marston as the giant Zoid beamed its bright lights down at us.

Naomi and I tried to shield our eyes to better see but it was useless. All I could see was a giant dark figure. The lights were too bright.

"Leave us, sheriff. Your work is done. I'll take it from here. I'll make sure you're compensated." The Zoid boomed through its external speaker.

Marston bowed a couple of times wanting to seem a humble man, which he clearly wasn't. He threw Leon at Norris who cuffed him once more.

"Extra tight this time so you don't escape, Witch Doctor." Norris said as he placed Leon in cuffs.

I couldn't tell if Marston had gone mad or if he truly was glad this was happening. To me, he was a coward only in it for himself. He could give a damn about Moon Valley being destroyed by these giant monsters.

"You two stay out of trouble." He said sarcastically to Naomi and Me.

He and Norris got in the car after putting Leon in the backseat. They began shooting towards the sky as the Crown Victoria burned rubber. To me, they looked like a couple of outlaws more than lawmen at that moment. I knew I had to get Leon out of this mess. A minute or so later the lights from the new Zoid dimmed and someone jumped down.

Naomi held me close to her; I felt my pain ease a little by having her near. Rio was also next to us now.

"Is it really you, Enzo?" Rio asked squinting to see the persons face. I assumed by the name it was a man.

Sure enough, the guy seemed to be around our age as well as he came into view. He had wild looking, blond hair and big, blue eyes. His hands were buried in the pockets of an old, red blazer.

"Yeah, it's me, Rio."

The girl's eyes lit up and she rushed into his arms. Naomi and I looked at each other and then at the two pilots.

"I'm confused." I told Naomi who hushed me and motioned for me to listen instead.

"I thought you were declassified from the mission after the incident at Red Valley?" She playfully punched him before turning to us.

"I'm sorry, guys. This is my cousin, Enzo Cloud."

Enzo neared us and shook our hands. "A pleasure to meet you all; I'm glad you kept Rio safe." He patted her on the head as you would a young child.

"Enzo!" She shook him off and turned towards the new Zoid. "Is this Liger Zero?"

Enzo turned back to his machine.

"A very modern version of him; he has withheld numerous mechanical upgrades you might not recognize him anymore. He still has his Organoid System. We just have had to replace his original equipment with more modern parts to keep up with the war. He now has a more resistant chassis and his boosters have been upgraded as well. Not to forget the extra support for his legs. These are all permanent upgrades so his CAS system is not compatible, at least not yet."

Naomi and I just listened in amazement as they continued talking about all the equipment this machine had. If Rio's Liger was magnificent, this was the cream of the crop.

"There is something really amazing that I just had to have installed on him." He turned to us. "You guys should look as well." We turned to each other and scurried over to him like rats looking for shelter.

"You see those shoulder pads and the anchor claws behind his legs?" He asked us, even if it was only Rio who could relate.

"A CPC? No way!" Enzo smiled at her while nodding. I felt ignorant and just smiled along with Rio.

"The very first Liger with a Charged Particle Cannon; I'll admit it was no easy feat to accomplish but we made it possible. That is why I added more body support like the anchor claws and even replaced part of his back line with charging panels. The shoulder pads open and charge and since it is not as powerful as the original CPC, it charges quicker."

Rio's excitement had been transformed to amazement.

"Enzo, I'm sure you're dad would've been proud."

The new guy frowned and looked at the stars. "I know he's alive somewhere on Zi. I can feel it."

I turned to Naomi and raised my eyebrows. Well, this was it I supposed. Everything we had planned was now over with. Rio would go with Enzo and we would continue with our regular normal lives while a war was fought behind our backs.

I took the first step to begin our parting process.

"Well, um…it's been good meeting you guys. I guess you two will take it from here. We have to go; I need to treat my shoulder, so…you take care, okay."

Both pilots turned to us and then Enzo turned to Rio.

"I know you had a short encounter with BDG earlier, but did you tell them?"

Rio looked away. "I didn't know if it was up to me. I thought you were in charge of that."

Enzo placed his hand on her shoulder making her turn back around.

"Don't worry. We'll be there for them." He looked into her eyes and then walked away to face us.

"Naomi Obscura; Pilot ID 77584." He pulled from his pocket a small handheld device the size of a pack of playing cards that had a small glass screen over it. At first, I thought it was a smart phone but I noticed some things were different. He took Naomi's hand and the device wrapped itself around her wrist making Naomi shriek.

"Do not worry, it's harmless. It's your Pilot ID decoder. It also keeps up with your vital signs while in battle."

I was confused about the whole thing, from the words he said; apparently Naomi was a pilot, too. What's next, we get our own Zoids?

I had to think twice about my last thought.

"Now you," he turned to me and pulled another identical device. "Thomas Stoller; Pilot ID 77581."

"Before I ask what this is all about and hand over my hand, I think I'm the wrong guy. My name is Thomas Stone, not Stoeller."

I ran my hand through my dark hair. My eyes switching from Enzo to Rio back to Enzo. I had a gut feeling I was about to be told something unexpected.

"You're the son of Captain Stigma Stoller and Pierce Stoller."

I backed away, even from Naomi. What were these people talking about? I know who my parents were and they did not have those names.

"My father was Sean Stone and my mother was Penny Stone."

Both of the pilots looked at each other and smiled. Enzo reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

"If this doesn't make you believe, then there is nothing else I can do to convince you."

I hesitated to take the envelope but finally did. I slowly opened it as if expecting a spider to jump out. My hands were shaking. I didn't know if it was the pain in my shoulder or the nerves I had. What if it was true? What if my true parents were not who I knew?

I finally took out a photograph and immediately fell to my knees. In it, were my parents and behind them someone who looked like Enzo and another guy, he looked younger than the rest but somehow resembled Naomi.

My mother was pregnant in the picture. She looked identical to the image except she had long aqua colored hair, different from the black hair she had in my memory. My dad had the same serious expression he always had. I felt tears were already running down my cheeks but didn't care. I was both sad and happy; I now had a lead as to what exactly happened to them.

"Thomas Stoller; Pilot ID 77581." Enzo repeated. I looked up at Enzo who was waiting for my hand. I reached forward and the device clicked as it snapped on my wrist. In difference to Naomi, when the Pilot decoder attached I felt a tingle in my hair. After a couple of seconds, I picked up a piece of mirror from the crushed car and noticed my hair was now the same color as my mother's; aqua.

Naomi was awestruck. I could only imagine how my face looked.

"You two are now part of the Guardian Force."

**A/N: I really don't like to write inside the story too much, but I just want to let readers know that chapters are taking longer because I have decided to go into 1800+ words chapters instead of the shorter ones around 800-1200 words.**

**PS- Any feedback is appreciated; I would love to hear what you guys think about the story so far! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Writer EX**


	8. Chapter 8: The New Kids on the Block

Chapter 8: The New Kids on the Block

Up until that night, I had failed to notice Naomi's beauty. She was slender, about five-three. I liked her in a way a boy can like a girl without taking it to the next level. She no longer styled her hair into a ponytail as often and just allowed her black hair to flow freely. She no longer wore her thin glasses and instead had opted to wear contacts. The Core was the name of the facility the Zoid Battle Commission, ZBC for short, had built was everything humans could only dream of having one day. We were on different training programs. From resistance to body building to basic controls, we were doing it all. I knew we were not yet ready to pilot our own Zoids but I felt every day we were a step closer to climbing into one.

I have matured a lot, even though nobody has told me so, I know I have. The old Tommy Stone is gone and in his place stands Thomas Stoller. With the training we have received over the past year, my body is more developed. I know have long, aqua hair nicely styled back into a ponytail. I had gotten used to the aqua color and didn't mind it too much. Rio told me in planet Zi it is very common to have exotic yet natural, colored hair.

Rio and Enzo couldn't stress enough how important it is to have very good resistance to pilot a Zoid. It could get to a point where the G-Force, as we call it here on earth, could go beyond normal human resistance.

"It is very likely to pass out after experiencing the extreme gravity force the first couple of times. That is why your pilot decoder is linked to your vital signs. It is also equipped with a chemical solution that will be inserted automatically through your wrist in the event of heart, lungs or other vital organ failure."

I remember the day I first sat in a Zoid. Even though I wasn't allowed to pilot it, Enzo allowed me and Naomi a chance to have a feel for the controls. At that time, even if we had completed basic controls, all the buttons, switches, screens, it all seemed overwhelming.

"It will look hard at first, but once you and your Zoid know each other, you will know how far you can push it and how far it will take you. It's all a matter of confidence."

Enzo was a natural leader. Along with Rio, both of them showed us the ins and outs. The base was huge and housed at least a hundred Zoids or so. It was cleverly built underground with elevator access in the middle of the North woods and another bigger entrance at the Moon Valley airport. It had been abandoned years ago and the hangars still stood. Through them, the ZBC was able to bring Zoids in and out and since they were so advanced in stealth technology, nobody picked up any sort of air traffic. Here we were also introduced to Colonel Schubaltz, the director of operations at the facility. He was a tall, strong build guy. You could tell he liked wearing tank tops to showcase his obvious muscles. He had short, dark blond hair that hid under a military green beret. I guessed by the many scars on his arms and one crossing his left eye he had been in worse times. As so, his image made you nervous as soon as he came into sight. When we shook hands that day, I thought his tight grip would fracture my right hand.

We stood in formation as he walked to and fro.

"Listen well because I don't repeat myself, understood?"

His tone wasn't loud but it was sharp. We both nodded in unison.

"I come from a line of military men so expect to be treated as the soldiers that you are. I've spearheaded several missions against the BDG and other potential threats to society and the ZBC. I want to make you understand that what you represent is not just the Guardian Force but the ZBC, planet Zi and your pathetic lives. We are here to stop the BDG once and for all even if it takes years. Our priority is to not allow them to invade your planet. Zi is almost completely free of their organization with arrests made every day from people involved in their group. We have already caught two members of the Committee of Seven and our raids continue."

The man walked over and stood inches away from our faces. I could feel his gray eyes pierce through me and his breath cover our faces.

"BDG will be eliminated at any cost, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" We said in unison.

We were literally scared of him more than the BDG at this moment.

After we were dismissed by the Col. Schubaltz; Enzo and Rio told us he had been raised in a military family like his ancestors and as so, he was a dedicated soldier. His goal in life has always been to defend Zi from any possible or future threat.

"He knows the battlefield inside and out. The tactics needed for each individual battle we have. He's very smart." Rio complemented on what we now knew was our boss.

"Yea, but a lot is due to the teachings of your grandfather, Rio. He was a true genius when it came to battle tactics." Enzo said. "If only he didn't have a huge obsession with model kits, Doctor Toros would've made a great tactician for the Guardian Force."

"Yeah, but I rather him enjoy his last years having fun than being dragged into this."

Naomi and I walked behind them as they continued to talk about her grandfather and eventually started our own conversation.

"Well, it sure beats the jobs we used to have, don't you agree?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous that I might let them down." I looked at our friends and teachers Enzo and Rio who were now talking about something that was incomprehensible to us.

"They believe my bloodline is very skilled in piloting Zoids. I just can't see that in me. I understand the trainings and have a very huge admiration for the model Zoids we've seen, but when I think of piloting one, I feel I will fail."

Naomi stopped and turned to me. Enzo and Rio kept walking completely engulfed in their own world.

"Tommy, I think you are putting too much stress into something that you haven't even done yet. I am scared of not being able to fulfill their expectations of me and according to Rio, my father Vega is very proud of my achievements."

She turned away; I could tell she was sad after mentioning Vega.

"I just wished he had been there for every other thing." Her eyes were watery and I felt the need to comfort her.

I took her into my arms as she cried softly. I placed my chin on her head and closed my eyes. I imagined her from high school. The girl that came to school to learn and nothing more. The one that lost her mom and never met her dad. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Just like me, she too had lost her parents; it is something no one should go through at such young ages.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," We separated and Naomi wiped her eyes. "Is everything okay?" It was Rio. I guess they finally noticed we weren't following them anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We should get going or we'll be late."

I nodded and we began walking. Since the place was huge, I can't stop stressing that, getting from one side to another would take a while. After about twenty minutes of walking we saw Enzo talking to what seemed to be engineers.

"Enzo, are they ready?" Rio asked nearing the three men.

"Sure, bring them in, guys!"

Seconds later, my heart was skipping as a white Lightning Saix and a red Blade Liger marched towards us. I felt the vibration of their every step as they neared. Since we were standing in a catwalk, we were right at eye level with the Zoids.

The Saix had a thinner profile than the Liger. I knew from history class that it was a Zoid created for speed and agility. It was a Zoid that also demanded a lot from the Pilot. It had two pulse laser rifles on its back. I noticed the vulcan guns on the head had been replaced with air flows. The red Liger wasn't anything ordinary either. This unit retained all of its original equipment including the E-Shield and the long-barrel shock cannon on its chest. It was quite a capable Zoid, probably stronger than the Saix.

"These will be your training Zoids. Take your pick." Enzo motioned towards us. I looked at Naomi and smiled.

"Go ahead." I said courteously. Naomi smiled and stepped forward nervously.

Naomi could caress the snouts of both Zoids and did as so trying to decide. I wasn't in any rush, I was more nervous than anything else. The kind of nerves you get on your first day of school.

She finally walked to the Liger and smiled. This was the one.

She turned to Enzo and Rio who motioned for her to go ahead. Naomi was excited and that feeling rose to a higher level as the cabin opened. Once she settled in and had all her safety restraints in place, she turned to me and pointed at the Lightning Saix. In a similar way, I too took time to get into the Zoid. It wasn't the first time; the difference was these were now our Zoids, even if just for training purposes. We both turned to Enzo and Rio who smiled back at as glass top came down over our heads. Imagine a convertible closing its top.

The moment was indescribable. A feeling so overwhelming of having control of such a magnificent creation that your heart did not know what to do with so much adrenaline running through it; a moment in life where it seems there is nothing else in the world that could compare.

"Let's go for a run." I heard Enzo's voice through the intercom. We were so intrigued on the Zoids that we missed Enzo and Rio as they climbed into their own Zoids and were already behind us.

I began to push the controls making the Saix jerk forward.

"Easy, Tommy." This time it was Rio. "Remember, the Zoid will respond to your every command even at the softest of touches. The sensitivity of the controls is design so that every command you try is performed as desired. Just try to imagine the Saix as an extension of your body."

I closed my eyes and relaxed for a couple of seconds before trying again. "Thanks, guys. Here we go."

I pushed the driving controls softer and this time the Zoid began marching. I felt soft vibrations with every step that I couldn't help to imagine how it would feel when we actually commenced battling or even simply running.

Little by little, almost like I had a one-thousand plus horsepower car, I pressed more and more on the controls until they locked and I could not push them further. Still, I wasn't running.

"You walk funny! Are you power walking?" I heard Naomi's voice and turned to see her running on my right flank. Her liger was running with such grace that I felt embarrassed. I was indeed still walking just faster.

I remembered then that before you run, you have to turn on your aerodynamics for stability. I did as so and waited for a screen to inform me the wing and vertical stabilizers were ready. I felt the controls unlock allowing me to push them forward more. The Saix was now running with the same grace as the Liger. A couple digital screens began appearing on the glass. Most of them had numbers and gages indicating different temperatures and status reports that I remembered from training. The most important being the one showing the main system status of the Zoid. It read at one-hundred percent. I knew that was considered what determined if a Zoid could continue. If it ever reached critical levels I could be stuck in a system freeze for who knew how long. So many things to remember I again had the feeling of failing.

We ran for a good ten minutes at a steady speed.

"Alright, now try breaking but remember, try not to jerk to a stop or you might lose control." Enzo ordered.

I began pulling back on the controls with the same serenity as when I pushed. I saw a digital speedometer began coming down. Until that moment, I had failed to notice that I had been running close to a hundred and ten miles per hour. My hands wanted to pull faster after I saw the number but I calmed down and slowly came to a stop.

I finally came to a halt as so did the Blade Liger besides me.

My body felt in a way extremely lightweight but I had been told this happens due to pressure inside the cabin as well as the speed of the Zoid. I pressed a pressure release switch and felt as my body regained its weight. I was studying the rest of the controls when Naomi came into view on a small digital window display in front of me.

"How was it?" I was surprised at the sudden image of her popping out of nowhere.

She laughed at my reaction and eventually as so did I. "It is something out of this world. To be in control of a Zoid almost makes you feel so powerful."

I maneuvered the controls so the Saix turned around as so did Naomi. Behind us, Enzo and Rio were reaching our spot.

"Good job, you two. That was a real nice practice run. Now, it's time to really push these Zoids to the limit!"


	9. Chapter 9: First Strike

Chapter 9: First Strike

For the next part of our training, Enzo wanted us to try using our weapon systems. Since we had run back to the MV Airport again, there were old, abandoned planes we could use for target practice. After Rio scanned it to make sure no living form was inside these, Enzo ordered Naomi to fire her shock cannon at what seemed to be a jumbo plane. I looked over at her Liger as it poised for the shot, even though this was the first time firing, I was definitely sure she couldn't miss such a big target.

I heard the blast and looked towards the plane as it blew up into pieces. I was amazed. I'll admit, I had seen better weapons before from old footage we were shown from the tournaments on Zi, but to experience this first hand, that was something completely different.

"Great, now Thomas, it's your turn. Try aiming at that smaller plane in the distance."

The small plane was at least five or six-hundred feet way. I didn't ask why I had a harder target and just followed orders. Right now, I was excited. I turned my Saix around and aimed my Vulcan Cannons even if just by degrees as I knew they could only pivot slightly. I took a deep breath as my fingers tickled the trigger. The cannons were not optimized for locking on targets since they were designed to be used while running. I took aim and took a deep breath.

I pulled the trigger underneath the main control firing into the distance.

A Zoid that had been camouflaged stumbled after taking the hit. I froze and got the feeling I was going to get in trouble.

"You punk; I'll show you not to mess with the Backdraft Group!" A new voice came over the intercom obviously aggravated. I turned to Rio and Enzo who were already running towards the enemy. It looked like a Shadow Fox.

Both Ligers split in opposite directions as they neared the Shadow Fox. Enzo was the first to begin firing. Two versus one had to be a sure victory. As the Shadow Fox felt the shots, it focused on Rio and began charging. Her Liger stood fearless waiting for the Fox. Yet, the enemy's plan wasn't to attack, but instead jumped over her Liger while at the same time dispersed a very dense smokescreen from vents on its body covering the whole area around him in mere seconds. He was hidden from Enzo and Rio.

"Be careful, he is just as blind as we are. We'll just wait for it to clear out." Enzo ordered.

"Run, Tommy!" I heard Naomi order. The fox had apparently slipped through the smoke and was now charging at me fast. I tighten my grip on the controls. The valley was not too far, I could use it to my advantage. I pushed and turned the controls receiving an immediate response from the Saix.

"Don't try to escape, you coward!" I heard the voice. It was rather like a woman's voice but I was unsure.

I felt like a mouse being chased by a cat. But I had a plan and it had to work. I reached the cliff and without thinking about it twice jumped down into the narrow valley. To a man, that was ludicrous, to the Saix, it was a piece of cake. Just as my plan demanded, the Fox trailed behind me.

"You're mine now, kid!"

I felt his words sting inside but I just pushed the controls even further. My body felt heavier as the Saix gained speed. A number of beeps went off on my pilot decoder but I ignored those as well. I dared not look at the speedometer in fear of changing my mind. The important thing to me was to gain a wide enough gap to turn around and shoot the Shadow Fox.

I managed to look at the radar and saw the Fox was about five seconds behind me. As I came around a corner, I pulled the controls back and then turned the Saix one hundred and eighty degrees. Three seconds remained.

As the last second burned away, I pulled the trigger expecting a direct hit. As the smoke cleared, I knew I had underestimated my opponent.

He wasn't there. I looked at my radar and didn't see him anywhere near. It wasn't until I looked above me and saw the Fox clinging on the wall like a spider. It was using anchors on its legs to practically stick to the wall. Its Laser Vulcan aiming at my Saix. At was at its mercy.

"You're really good, kid. I could take on an apprentice like you under my wing. Don't waste your time with these losers."

This time the voice transformed into a screen allowing me to see my opponent. The pilot wore a black mask with a gold trim. You could only see part of the face. I wasn't sure if it was a guy or a girl, but nonetheless, my guard was up.

"Thanks, but I know about your organization and the things they've done. I'll pass."

The pilot was indifferent to my reply and the image immediately disappeared. I felt her blasts strike my Zoid over and over until it collapsed. By then, I had lost conscious.

Meanwhile in a place far from Moon Valley, a malicious plan is underway.

"How did the mission go?" A tall, broad shouldered man asked another who was quite shorter and thinner than him. They were in what appeared to be an office. There was very little lighting, almost like the power had been interrupted.

"Sir, Major Polta's position has been compromised. He is on course to rendezvous with Captain Sisco and his team. I will inform of any updates as soon as they come in." The man saluted the taller person and marched out of the office.

"So, it seems the ZBC think they got the upper hand. No matter. I know Polta and he doesn't let a grudge pass him. He's as dedicated as his father was."

The man walked towards a large window. He had black hair with streaks of gray running through it. His face reflected his years, easily above his fifties. His brown eyes looked tired but not pale. He wore black suit with a red tie. His shoes shined indicating he probably had these polished every day. In his hand he wore only apiece of jewelry; a dual finger, gold ring with the words Backdraft embedded on them. He looked down and could see the streets and the hundreds of people walking to and fro.

"This planet will fall under our domination; we will not fail like we did on Zi. With Polta and Sisco under my wing, we will surely defeat the ZBC and their rookie pilots. A name means nothing if you don't have the experience. That Stoller kid and his friend will understand that this is not part of their everyday lives. I will make them coward with fear. Colonel Schubaltz thinks he knows my next move but my plan will show him never to mess with me. The Count will be very proud of the achievements of our organization. No, of my achievements for this organization; after my next move, I will more than just another member of the committee."

A couple of beeps came from a small speaker installed on the wide, oak desk. He walked over and pressed a blinking, blue button.

"What is it, Ayla?" He asked as sat in his chair.

"The person you were expecting is here."

A wide grin spread across the man's face. "Allow him in."

He placed his elbows on the desk and interlocked his fingers so he could rest his chin on them as he waited for his guest.

"Mr. Spellman, so glad you could come. My name is Altail. Colonel Altail. Please, take a seat."

Leon looked around trying to identify where he was exactly. He nervously took the invitation and sat in front of Altail. Leon was the type of guy that has guts and will do anything to taste glory or simply to get revenge. He had short hair and had a clean shave. His eyes seemed to want to pierce everything he glared at. He wore a black, nicely pressed uniform.

"I see that you took our offer." Altail stated proudly, his chin still resting on his hands. "I assure you, unlike your friends who ultimately decided to keep you out of the project; we will never betray you."

Leon remembered the day Thomas, Naomi and Colonel Schubaltz informed him of his limited participation. That poor excuse of not having any links to pilots of their planet wasn't what enraged him, but the fact that Thomas did not back him up by supporting his idea of recruiting earth pilots to help.

"The process would take too long. Time is something we can sacrifice only if it is for the advancement of the destruction of our enemy. Recruiting new pilots would be a huge delay giving the enemy time to advance more." This was Schubaltz answer to his idea. "Training earth pilots is not part of our strategy at this point."

Leon left them that day and went back to his home. For days, he secluded himself inside his room. Never did Thomas stop by to see him or even take a minute to call and say hello. To Leon, Thomas had betrayed their friendship and that was something unforgiveable. Yet not too long ago a package arrived. It had plane tickets and clothes as well as a uniform. It was a very nicely decorated uniform with his name stitched under the left pocket of the coat. The phrase Undisputed Loyalty nicely adorned his left shoulder and the word Backdraft the right. That is what caught his attention the most, Backdraft. He had stayed long enough at the facility to know about the enemy. Now, the enemy was contacting him. Yet to him, the Backdraft was not his enemy.

"I can offer you more than what those before me failed to, Leon Spellman. I can mold an ultimate pilot out of you and show you the path to become part of the greatest empire your planet and civilization have ever seen. It is up to you to demonstrate to me if you are truly dedicated to become a great Backdraft Pilot." Altail reached into his drawer and retrieved a red folder. "Here are your instructions. If you wish to accept my offer, follow them. If you don't feel up to my challenge, leave now and we will never contact you again."

Leon hesitated for a moment. Images of what he had been shown at the ZBC facility by Rio and Enzo regarding BDG ran through his mind. His conscious warned him this was not the correct thing, even for his behavior. Then he remembered Schubaltz and his heart filled with rage. Leon grabbed the folder and left the office.

"Foolish boy, still, I feel I can create the ultimate pilot out of him. He has a fury buried deep within his heart that will fuel him to destroy in our name. Like the Altail before me, I too will govern and lead with emotion and dedication."

He pressed the blue switch next to the speaker and began talking.

"Ayla, inform Dr. Kruger of our newest acquisition. Stress to him that I want everything we got used on this man. I want him to be flawless."

The secretary acknowledged the request and Altail once again stood up from his desk. He walked towards the window once more and looked at the far horizon. The Statue of Liberty took his gaze.

"That will be the first target practice for Leon. That will really get the attention of both the ZBC and the government of this country. I will make our presence here finally known to the natives. With Polta and Sisco at my command and now Leon, I will truly lead with unrestrained fury. I will become the new Count."

Altail laughed menacingly even if nobody was there to hear his remarks or laughter.

Leon walked down a wide corridor following directions from the folder. Inside the folder was a Badge with his name and a bracelet that had the letters BD ID 115 embedded. He also took out several forms which asked for his basic information that he was supposed to take to Dr. Kruger.

He reached an elevator lobby and proceeded to go into the fourteenth floor. As the elevator lowered, he again thought about his decision. Was this the correct thing to do? He shook his head clearing those thoughts.

"I am part of the Backdraft Group now. I will make Altail proud!" The door opened and he walked into Dr. Kruger's office.


	10. Chapter 10: Reality Hurts

Chapter 10: Reality Hurts

A Rev Raptor and Snipe Master waited in surveillance mode in the middle of the desert. The two pilots already knew of the outcome of the battle between Polta and the new ZBC pilots. One of the pilots opened the cockpit and jumped down. His hair was black with a hint of purple styled back that finished into a ponytail. He wore a black bandana with blue diamond shapes printed on it and wore a night black battle suit with the acronyms BDG-E on his right shoulder. The pilot of the Snipe Master remained in surveillance mode.

"What is it, Jake?" The voice came from the Snipe Master's head. The pilot ignored the question and kept walking. "Is Polta back? I can't see her in my radar."

"Exactly, you can't rely on just your Zoid for everything, sis. Polta already knows we're here."

A couple of silent minutes went by and finally a Shadow Fox came out from hiding about two miles away. It had been using its Optical Camouflage to hide from them.

"Good job, Sisco. I didn't think either of you would spot me." The arriving Zoid said as it came closer.

The Fox's cockpit opened and Polta jumped down. Her golden mask was gone and her aqua hair was caressed by a brief desert breeze. She had beautiful aqua colored eyes and her face resemble delicacy. She was tall and slender and wore a black battle suit with a red trim on her arms and legs. The acronyms BDG-E were also printed on her right shoulder. She was truly a very beautiful woman.

"We have to mobilize; Altail has a new mission for us."

Jake and Polta turned to the Snipe Master.

"Jade, we have enough time to get back. For once, let's enjoy a little bit of freedom from BDG."

The unseen pilot turned her Zoid around and began walking away.

"So stubborn," Polta said. "How do you manage yourself around her?"

Jake smiled while adjusting his bandana. "I guess we're a perfect contradiction. Well, it's time to roll out. In any case, it's not in our best interest to madden Altail."

"He's mad as it is, at least with me. I called fluke, but he won't take that as an excuse. Whatever, Altail is just mad with power but without us he knows his other pilots wouldn't stand a chance."

Jake began walking towards his Zoid as so did Polta who had parked hers next to his.

"You know, I've been hearing about some new prospect he found here on earth. Like the Stoller and Obscura kids. I think he should have picked up Stoller instead of allowing the ZBC to take him."

Jake looked into Polta's eyes making it seem like he was trying to study her soul. Polta looked away trying to hide her blush. "Well, Rusa, I think it is never too late to bring someone on board that will make a significant difference. Like you said, Stoller could be a great add on to the BDG, but the question is; will Altail pursue that path. I know he is, or probably already has, picked up the new pilot to train."

Rusa Polta turned backed to him. "Well, time will tell if our fearless leader has chosen correctly." She said sarcastically.

The two laughed as they climbed into their respective Zoids. In seconds, they were running along Jade's side.

"What took you two so long?" Jade asked her brother.

"Ah, nothing much, we were just thinking about the new kids. They would be a great asset to the BDG if converted over."

Jade kept silent for the rest of the trip.

Back on the Valley, Enzo had carried Thomas out from the Zoid's cockpit and placed him down on a portable stretcher that was stored on his Zoid. He was still knocked out from the blast.

"Is he going to be ok?" Naomi asked. Her eyes became teary as she saw the bruises on Thomas' face and arms. The blasts the Saix had received were at point blank. Enzo knew that Shadow Fox could've easily shot the Saix's head and that would've been way worse. In a way, he was happy the enemy fought clean and shot his Saix's chest even if Thomas was badly bruised. The important thing was that he was still breathing.

Naomi crouched next to Tommy and caressed his hair. She felt bad in a way for not being able to help him. Tears began falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." She stood up and ran away. Enzo and Rio looked at each other before Rio ran after her.

"You sure got that girl's attention, kid." Enzo said to the unconscious Stoller. "Well, I'll call the base. Don't want to move you around too much there could be something broken."

Rio caught up to Naomi who had tripped and fallen down. Her face was cover in tears.

"Why must we go through all this, Rio? You guys were trained since you were little; we were just brought into all this from the blue. I told Tommy before that we could not count on tomorrow while we're in this."

Rio crouched next to Naomi. "No one can, Naomi. Even if we are trained and have experience way beyond you guys now, we could lose our lives in a second. War is war and casualties can and may happen. Our enemy should not be taken lightly as should any opponent. Remember you are not here just because your last name comes from a talented pilot, but because you are defending yourself and the people you care for. Your whole planet could very well be depending of this. We must not give into fear before we even begin."

Rio stood up and reached out her hand. "Come on, we have to go with Stoller."

Naomi brushed her tears away and replaced her frown with a smile as she took her friends hand.

Back at the facility, Thomas had been taken to a medical center. There Rio and Naomi spent the rest of the day in the waiting room while Enzo assessed the damage to the Saix on the main bay. It was way worse than he thought at first. The blasts were so strong they ripped right into the core of the Saix. It was dead. The body could be fixed but its core was damaged rendering it useless. He was charged with ordering the dismantling of the once amazing Zoid.

"A Zoid is a Zoid, we use them to battle and defend lives and honor. It's sad to see one suffer this kind of damage. Goodbye Lightning Saix." He pressed a button and grappling hooks lowered. Once they were next to the Saix, engineers and mechanics attached them to the Zoid. It rose into the air and a rail carried it across the facility where it would end up in the savage department. Anything still working would be taken from the machine, all else would be disposed.

Enzo came into the waiting room, his face gloomy. Rio immediately stood up and walked into his arms trying to comfort him.

"It's hard when we see a Zoid die, Enzo. It could have been worse, however." She turned to Naomi who seemed to be a in a trance. Sliding doors awoke her and she sprung up.

"Good news, he only has a couple of broken ribs but those will heal pretty fast. He is resting right now. You are allowed to see him but please don't try to awaken him." A doctor said. He turned to Naomi who had teary eyes. "Don't worry your boyfriend will be okay. Well, I must go. Remember, visiting hours end in thirty minutes." The doctor left, his words had made Naomi blush like never before.

Col. Schubaltz broke the silence as he stormed through the entrance almost crashing into a nurse who managed to jump out of his way.

"I want the man who destroyed that Saix in front of me now!" He ordered making nurses scurry away and doctors take notice. "That was one special Zoid and now it is in the savage department. Who is responsible!?"

Enzo walked up to the well built man. "I gave that Zoid to Stoller. If you want to blame someone, blame me, Schubaltz."

The Colonel's frown turned into a smirk. "Well, just as I suspected. Regardless of your last name, Mr. Cloud, the man in charge is me and not you. I can snap my fingers and have you shipped back to Zi instantly."

Enzo turned to both girls and then back to Schubaltz. "If that was the case, then I wouldn't be here in the first place. The incident at Red Valley was way bigger compared to this and I still got assigned. Schubaltz, you are in charge of this operation, but you are nothing compared to what my father did for the ZBC."

Schubaltz walked closer to Enzo, his face red with anger. He was so close to Enzo's face that his hot, putrid breath blew Enzo's blond bangs aside. As common as could be, Enzo kept calm with his hands buried in the pockets of his red blazer.

"Don't challenge me, boy. I can crush you like an insignificant ant." Schubaltz pushed Enzo with his wide chest making the younger man stumble back and fall on the floor.

The muscular brute walked out of the office while Rio and Naomi walked over to Enzo who was getting up.

"You know not to mess with him, cousin! I thought you had gotten approval for those Zoids. The Saix had an organoid system, didn't it?"

Enzo nodded. "I wanted to give Stoller a good Zoid to train and possibly even keep as his own; the same for Obscura." He turned to Naomi who just smiled back at him.

"Well, now that this is over with, let's go see Thomas." The three walked through a hallway that had rooms left and right. For the most part they were empty. Finally after making the usual turns you have to at a medical facility, they reached Stoller's room.

Inside rested the young pilot. His chest was wrapped with a special transparent medical tape. Two small insertions could be seen on the left side of his abdomen. Naomi neared him first and grasped his hand.

"Not to brag, but the medical technology on Zi is very advanced. He will probably be out by tomorrow morning." Enzo said but Naomi simply kept her stare locked on Thomas' face.

"Well, um, Rio and I will go back to main bay. We must find a new replacement for the Thomas."

Both pilots took one last look at Stoller and Obscura before walking out the door.

"Tommy, I hate seeing you like this." She said as after the door closed. "I am scared for our lives. When I saw the twisted metal on your Zoid, I could only imagine how future experiences will be. It makes me ask myself if we're really ready for this."

Naomi felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I know you can't hear me, but I wish you could because I want to tell you something that I have been suppressing for a long time." She neared him and placed a short kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you soon." Naomi brushed her tears away as she walked out of the room.

Outside the medical facility, Enzo and Rio leaned on the safety rail of the catwalk. Below, people moved to and fro as they worked on many different Zoids.

"I don't know if I should take another chance with Stoller. He is still in basics and today acted like he was in an advanced class. I'm really thankful the other pilot had mercy on him."

Rio patted her worried cousin on his back trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry. This is just a way for him to get a feel of real battles. He will eventually understand not to fight blind. He had a good battle plan but he announced it too much which is why the enemy immediately evaded the attack."

Enzo agreed, Stoller had a general idea of how to battle but he was too simple about it. His plan was transparent to the enemy right from the beginning.

"I think I have a good replacement for him." Enzo said as he eyes locked onto a Zoid that was rolling down the floor rail line.

Rio's eyes widened as saw what he was looking at.

**A/N: Again, sorry for writing inside the novel, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has been following this story all the way and a special thanks goes to Animefan192 for the great reviews, much obliged my friend. I'm proud to be at chapter ten and still have more to offer. Stick around; there are surprises, romance, and action just around the corner!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dance of the Colonels

Chapter 11: Dance of the Colonels

The breeze was very sweet, like the type you feel when you are near the beach. It felt refreshing and full of oxygen. Leon opened his eyes and saw his surroundings. He was at a beach with his hands buried in silky sand and clear water caressed his feet. Leon didn't ask himself how he got there and instead only focused on enjoying the moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt ever so peaceful.

"How is he, nurse?" Dr. Kruger asked as he put on latex gloves.

"He's in dreamland, Doctor. We are ready to commence." The nurse replied as she finished accommodating some tools on the work bench next to where Leon peacefully rested on a metal bed. Wires with different sensors hooked all over his body all leaded to a small black box that displayed his body data.

Dr. Kruger was the mad scientist working for the BDG. A once renowned doctor, a medical negligence back on Zi paved the way to the BDG where along with other scientists worked in developing enhancements for the pilots. Dr. Kruger was well aware of the plans the BDG had. This didn't matter to him. Back on Zi, he worked with some of the top heads in the medical advancement field. The day the ZBC probed his work was the same day the BDG got in touch with him. It all happened very fast. Right after he was notified that he would be tried for the illegal use of narcotics on human beings, Altail picked him up personally. Dr. Kruger's appearance and personality did not match. He was tall and slim with medium-long green hair that he would occasionally style back. He had green eyes behind a pair of very thin glasses and always wore a lab coat.

He briefly left the room and came back with a silver case. He placed it on a counter behind the patient. He looked at the nurse and a cocky smile spread across his face. He placed his left hand on top and light escaped around suggesting it was being scanned. Once the process finished, the doctor lifted his hand, the case opened and a short burst of vapor escaped. Inside were three different injections. Blue, red, and purple were the colors of these.

"Nurse, please make sure the patient is properly restrained. These are very expensive concoctions and I would hate to have to kill someone for not taking the proper precautions." The nurse understood the indirect threat and immediately secured metal cuffs that were built in on the metal bed where Leon rested.

Dr. Kruger retrieved the first injection, it was the purple one.

"This one will erase all your memories, Mr. Leon." The nurse, as medicine practice requires, wrapped a latex strip tightly around Leon's left arm. As the chemicals went into Leon's bloodstream, a beep came from the box that showed his vital signs.

"Body reaction is steady, no rejections." The nurse read.

Dr. Kruger proceeded to the next shot.

"This one will enhance his body for faster reactions." He said as he introduced the needle into his body. The red liquid quickly escaped from the tube. The nurse repeated the same words as before.

"And last but not least, my masterpiece. This one right here will enhance his intelligence. He will be able to predict enemy movements and battle tactics far better than any experienced pilot." The last injection was administered on his forehead.

"Body is releasing adrenaline. Heart rate is above normal. No rejections."

The doctor closed the case which housed all three empty injections. He clicked on a computer keyboard that was attached to the wall and information populated. A few clicks here and there and some typing and he was done.

"Nurse, please inform me once patient has come to. I will be in my office informing Altail of our success."

The doctor walked over to Leon. "You will become my greatest project, Mr. Leon. I shall see you very soon again and your new life will commence."

Back at the ZBC facility, Schubaltz walked rapidly towards his office. He had been informed of an incoming message from the ZBC. Since it was encrypted, he had to authorize to have it codified to be able to open it. As he came by an exit to another bay, he made a sharp turn left and walked through two metal doors. Cameras and sensors tracked him as he walked through a narrow hallway that was just wide enough for him. He arrived into a much bigger room that was surrounded by automatic sentry guns mounted on the walls and ceiling. This room also was filled with cameras and sensors.

Two men immediately stood up and saluted the colonel.

"Play the message." He ordered.

In seconds, a voice began speaking.

"Colonel Schubaltz, it has come to our attention that no significant progress is being made from our center of operations on planet Earth. The leaders there are not cooperating as we expected and have asked us for more proof before allying themselves with our forces. We have stalled our warpath too long and will no longer do so." A Smile began forming on the colonel's face. "As of this moment, you are no longer restricted to reconnaissance only. You are free to pursue the enemy. Our main objective is to extract Altail and bring him back to Zi. After you reply back to this notification, a war proposal will be sent to the contacts of that planet informing them of our decision. We cannot promise a free path but you do you have our authorization to retaliate if local forces interfere. A special Zoid has also been shipped and should arrive within the next forty-eight hours. Please refrain from using this Zoid unless absolutely necessary. Until further notice, please treat this information as high importance."

Schubaltz ordered the two men to prepare for his reply.

"I am aware of your orders and will execute them immediately and effectively."

After hearing the message over, he ordered that it be sent immediately. As a military man, Schubaltz loved to wage war and be in battles but also enjoyed to see his strategies play out beautifully. He was the type who would attack and destroy and then look for answers.

"Col. Schubaltz, sir!" A captain brought him back from his glorified moment.

He turned his full attention to him. "What is it, captain?"

The news was not something that added to his phase of happiness.

Back on the main bay men and women walked to and fro as they worked on a Liger Zero and a König Wolf. The Liger was Enzo's own and was just getting regular maintenance while the König Wolf was getting a major overhaul in weapons and equipment.

"Okay, Rio, run the list of equipment and weapons with the lead engineer. I need it done by tonight. Thomas must be able to pilot this Zoid by tomorrow afternoon." Rio nodded and ran down the stairs.

"You two," He called over two mechanics who were working on removing a part. "Make sure you replace that air induction system with a heavy duty cold cooling system." The two men acknowledged his request and continued their job.

Both Zoids were very similar, armor was not at par especially with the Liger having been modified but both Zoids shared similar stats in maneuverability and agility. With the Liger having the ability to use a CPC, it was the superior Zoid. Yet Enzo wasn't trying to compete against his fellow pilots, but rather be of support.

"Enzo Cloud!" The loud voice took everyone's attention and seemed to shake the walls. Enzo ignored him and continued issuing orders. "Turn to me when I call you, punk!" Enzo placed his hands in the blazer's pockets as he commonly did, took a deep breath and turned to his caller.

"Who do you think you are to come here and start giving orders? I told you before not to mess with me, boy. Now, I will show you why I'm the colonel around here."

Enzo kept his composure even as Schubaltz got into a fighting stance. "Come on, I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. We are going to settle our differences here and now."

Enzo remained indifferent to his remarks. Schubaltz took this as defiant and launched a punch forward with his right hand. As the hand neared Enzo, he sidestepped to the left and countered with a spinning kick that landed on Schubaltz right cheek sending him stumbling to the side. The colonel immediately shook it off and charged one more time. Again, with his timing almost perfect, Enzo countered by dropping on his back and raising his legs so they met with Schubaltz's abdomen as he ran towards him. With enough momentum, he lifted him over and sent him flying towards the wall behind him. This time it took the high and mighty colonel more time to get up, but he did. Enzo Cloud had done all this without ever taking out his hands from his red blazer.

"Alright, that is it! I'm through playing with you, kid." The man didn't charge as he found out Enzo was good at countering his attacks. "Let's fight like real men."

Enzo finally took out his hands but didn't get in a fighting pose.

Schubaltz got closer but with precaution. He came to a position where he knew he could land a jab or maybe even a strong punch. He went for it.

Enzo sidestepped the attack just as before and with the same grace and spun his fist around and punched the colonel on the side of his face throwing him off balance but not strong enough to throw him far.

"Now I have you." He grabbed Enzo's collar and pulled him up. Yet the amazing fighter freed himself by using Schubaltz's legs to climb and back flip while kicking the losing fighter in the face. The attack was so strong, it knocked Schubaltz back and he fell with a loud thud on the floor. Enzo knew it would still take more to take him out but he decided to finally put an end. Just as the fallen fighter struggle to his feet, Enzo placed a shiny, silver badge in front of his face.

"I'm Colonel Enzo Cloud; Guardian Force Elite Team, GFET for short. As result of disorderly contact, you are here by relinquished from your post and demoted to major. You will also be placed on a three month probation period with possible restitution of rank. Understood?"

Schubaltz spat out blood and looked at Enzo with a challenging look.

"I have led this operation since day one. For you to come here and challenge my authority really ticks me off." The ex-colonel looked around at all the people who had their eyes locked on him. "However, I am a man whose life is dedicated to protect innocent people and bring to justice perpetrators of peace."

The major straightened his composure and saluted the col. "I am here to serve my planet proudly and will obey all orders, sir."

"At ease, major and thank you. Now, there is one more thing I must do before we move on. Officer Toros, front and center."

Rio's eyes widened and she immediately rushed over and stood in front of Enzo.

"Sir, yes sir." She saluted.

"By order of the ZBC you are here by promoted to major. Congratulations." Enzo shook Rio's hand and then saluted her before walking aside so the entire bay could see her and applaud.

"Major Toros, please stay in charge and make sure my orders are followed through. Major Schubaltz and I will be in the strategy room. Please join us afterwards."

Both men walked away. Everything had been so sudden that Rio's feelings were mixed. Her cousin being a colonel was the biggest impact. The fight between both men was practically meaningless since Enzo was also a colonel. She shook her head and returned to the bay.

That night after the three leaders met, all pilots were summoned by col. Cloud for mission briefing. The hall was full with close to two-hundred pilots excluding the ones out on recon. Enzo stood by the podium dressed in military uniform. Even Rio who leaned on one of the entrances at the door had trouble distinguishing her cousin in those clothes.

Once everyone had sat down, an A/V person played a video of all the damage the BDG had caused Zi and the ZBC. It was roughly about fifteen minutes but it helped to remind the pilots of who and what the enemy was and give them motivation. A ruthless organization with no scruples that would stop at nothing until it took over this planet.

"My fellow pilots, it has finally come to the attention of the ZBC that this base is not making the progress as expected. We have gathered enough information to attack and destroy the BDG but our leaders at the ZBC had been stalling on ordering an assault. We have received that order today."

Many men and women stood up or jumped in joy. Others applauded from their seats but overall, everyone was happy to finally be taking the fight to the enemy.

"Tomorrow at noon, we will launch Operation Rapid-fire. It is compromised of making surgical attacks on some of the most important sub-bases that the BDG runs. Only four teams will be needed consisting of twenty-five pilots per team. The remaining pilots will stay back as reserve and to guard the base. I will not lie to you. The BDG knows of our location and has been hesitating attacking us until it could gather more Intel. This is why this order comes just in time for us to retaliate."

Again pilots cheered and applauded. Rio kept her gaze locked on her cousin who had already noticed her.

"Two teams will accompany major Toros while the other two will split between major Schubaltz and I. Your main and secondary objectives have been preloaded into your pilot decoders and will populate on your Zoid HUD. Please try to be as invisible as possible and use alternate routes if needed. If compromised by locals, please do not attack unless they strike first. Good luck everyone."

With that, the meeting was adjourned and all the pilots left to rest. Excitement was still tingling in the air.

Naomi and Thomas were still in the medical center. Thomas had awoken much sooner than expected and a nurse appeared a couple of minutes later.

"You appear to have healed faster than what the doctor expected. I'll update your status and Mr. Cloud or Ms. Toros should stop by tomorrow to sign your release. Good night."

The nurse walked out the room but right before the door closed, Naomi slipped in. Thomas found her act quite awkward but just locked his eyes on her as she moved around the room like a spy. After checking the windows and closing the curtains on these, she finally relaxed.

"Are you ok, Naomi?" The girl placed her index finger on her nose signaling him to keep quite.

"I just got told that they are going to attack the BDG bases tomorrow. I had to make sure no one had seen me sneak in."

She walked over to Thomas and took his hand into hers. "We need to leave, Thomas. We are going to die if we stay here."


	12. Chapter 12: Fearless Nights

Chapter 12: Fearless Nights

Thomas stood up and walked over to the closed window. He pulled back a curtain slightly to get a view of the main bay and part of the entrance. There were guards and night shift mechanics working on the area. He sighed and turned to Naomi.

"Naomi, we took an oath to help these persons. Why all of a sudden would you want to abandon them? I just don't understand your motive."

Thomas had a robe that was partially unbuttoned and revealed his chest. Naomi walked over to him and ran her hand through his aqua colored hair while placing the other on his chest.

"Thomas, I love you and I can't stand the possibility of losing you." Without letting another second slip, she brought him down towards her face and placed her lips on his. The moment was paradise for both and led to an unforgettable night.

Enzo was outside the storage hangar contemplating the Zoids. He took out a device that looked like a piece of thin glass and tapped it to bring up information. Upon a couple of continuous taps he raised the device towards his head where it almost magically transformed and attached itself on his ear. A couple of seconds went by and he began speaking.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Enzo looked away from the bay and walked towards a wall. "I just called to tell you that it's not too late yet, you can still join us." Enzo listened some more.

"You know I won't beg or force you to come, I just don't want something bad to happen. If you change your mind, you know where to reach me."

Enzo placed his hand on his ear and the device detached and transformed back in the thin glass which he then placed in his blazer's pocket.

"Was that who I think it was, Enzo, err, I mean colonel Cloud?" Rio asked as she walked up to the man who was now in charge.

Enzo smiled and placed his hand on Rio's shoulder. "Rio, you don't have to think of me any different. I am still your cousin and your friend. If it's just us or we're amongst friends, just act as usual." He let go and took a sigh. "To answer your question; yes, it was her who I just called. I didn't reveal any info, just asked her to renounce her choice of a career."

Rio patted Enzo on the chest where the heart is. "It's this that makes you the person you are, your heart is always looking out for everyone else except its host."

Enzo walked away and leaner on the rail guard. Below him numerous personnel worked on retrieving Zoids from their individual storage unit. If they were ready they would be placed on the ground rail and sent over to the main bay. If they weren't, they would be sent to the service bay.

"Rio, you know me more than I know myself. I still feel something for her and I know it will take more than time to forget."

Rio shook her head and walked to his side. "Well, now is not the time, Enzo. You must lead the charge tomorrow and you haven't gotten any rest."

Enzo nodded and both left towards their individual chambers. As Rio walked inside the small, confined room and closed the door, she immediately jumped on the twin size bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why can't I tell you the truth, Enzo? I am tired of hiding behind this character that only seems to bury me deeper and deeper into my torment." She stood up and wiped her tears. As the young beauty made her way towards the small bathroom, she passed a family portrait that hanged on the wall with a smaller picture on the corner. The main portrait had Leon and Naomi Toros with a very young Rio. The smaller one had Jack Sisco on it.

Base 4s, Houston, Texas Outskirts

A knock on the door stole Rusa's attention and she quickly hid something in her pocket. The door opened and Jade came in.

"Sorry, I know it's late but I don't feel like going to sleep yet. I have a gut feeling something will happen." The younger Sisco said. Polta motioned for her to sit next to her.

"You know, just being here always gives me a bad feeling. Overall, you two are here for the pay, nothing wrong with that. I'm here on a personal vendetta against the ZBC." The girl's eyes were filled with determination and anger.

"I understand your cause Polta; I just don't see how Altail will succeed. Resources back on Zi are depleted. We're only surviving thanks to BDG allies."

Rusa stood up and walked across the small room towards a mirror where she began styling her hair. She could see Jade reflected on the mirror.

"You want to go out with me tonight, Jade?" She asked the gloomier girl.

"I don't know, Polta. What if Jake finds out?"

Polta finished her hair and turned around. "He's already ahead of us, Jade. Sometimes I feel your brother is too overprotective of his sister. I know your father and mother want him to protect you, but at the same time, you're almost twenty-three. I think you should think for yourself and not let Jake think for you."

Rusa walked towards her dresser and began taking clothes out. "So what's it going to be, Jade?"

An hour later, both girls were driving a small vehicle out of the warehouse in which the base was located. This base was also buried underground and thus the warehouse was just a secret entrance. The city was big and had a lot of places to go at night. Within forty-five minutes, they were already at the downtown area.

Jade's black hair glistened with a purple hue as the street lights gleamed down on it, but it was Rusa's aqua hair that attracted more attention. Yet, she didn't mind. She had seen other girls, other local girls, with red and blue hair even if wasn't natural. They found a parking space and got out. Jade was nervous.

"What if someone discovers us?" She whispered to Rusa as the other joined her side.

"What, that we pilot giant machines capable of destroying their city in less than ten minutes? I doubt they would believe us."

Rusa made a good point, sarcastic, but a good point overall. Jade took a deep breath and both girls began their night tour.

Dawn, 0600hrs Moon Valley ZBC Facility

An alarm went off and captains began ordering men to their Zoids.

"Are we under attack?!" Naomi sat up on the medical bed and began getting dressed as so did Thomas. In the hallway, doctors and nurses ran. The two pilots came out casually and headed to the main desk. To their misfortune it was empty. They then walked out the center and watched in awe as Zoid after Zoid marched through the main bay.

"I see you're feeling better Thomas." Both turned and saw Enzo dressed in military uniform as well as Rio.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Thomas asked returning his attention to the Zoids. Ligers, Lightning Saixs, Gun Snipers, Red Horns, Elephanders, gojulas, the list went on and on.

"Your Zoids are waiting for you." Thomas and Naomi again were in surprise. "Right this way."

They walked down the catwalk in silence, only the sound of the rail or metal clashing sounded. They reached a storage unit on the side of the wall where engineers were finishing final status checks on two Zoids.

"The König Wolf is yours. You and I will head the attack against the biggest base the BDG has. Let us move out, a Great Whale King awaits us to board."

Thomas didn't have time to say anything to Naomi for she herself was led by Rio to another place on the base.

"Naomi, you and I will attack another base." Said the major as their Zoids came around. Both blue and red Ligers came around and both girls climbed in.

"Once we board the transport, I will brief you on our mission. Do not worry, you may not have completed your training completely yet but you are not alone. Remember, this is for everyone not just us or the ZBC."

Naomi sighed and did her best to summon courage.

"Stoller, you will be my apprentice from now on and will only take orders from me unless I say otherwise. On the battlefield, you will attack when told and retreat when told. I don't want any of that heroism you showed last time, am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" Thomas was excited but Naomi still lingered in his mind.

The König wolf was a completely different experience starting from the controls. For the most part the driving controls were the same, but a few extra handles and switches were new to Thomas. He didn't feel lost, but he knew he had more power now with this Zoid and more responsibility.

He noticed a pair of Vulcan Cannons mounted on the back similar to those his old Saix had as well as Smoke Dischargers and a smaller Electromagnetic Net Cannon on its tail. The legs were equipped with leg anchors and the armor had been reinforced and a Heavy Duty Cooling System was also used that included several Heat Release Vents as well as Liquid Cooling for the Zoid. A Dual Impact Cannon had also been added on the undercarriage of the Zoid. However, the main attraction for the offense was the pair of Alloy Scythes that along with a powerful Ion Charger mounted behind the Vulcan Cannons were designed to cut through thick armor when fully energized. To maximize speed, the two Gar Dischargers on the back were upgraded to boosters capable of short second burst enabling advance evasion and maneuverability.

"The König Wolf is a type of Zoid that can be customized to your liking. I had everything from cooling systems to the alloy scythes installed." Enzo turned to face Thomas with a straight face. "No more second chances, Stoller. This will be your last opportunity to show me that you really have your father's bloodline. I don't expect wonders of either of you just yet, but I do expect the use of logic and battle strategy as well as courage and team work. I will ask you this before anything else. Are you willing to carry on with this mission?"

Houston, Texas. 0500hrs

"Well, it's time to head home. I think we had a blast tonight, don't you agree Jade?" Polta said as they walked out of the club. She took a sip of water and turned to her friend.

"Polta, I just got a message from Jake." She handed over her communicator to Polta who read it while taking another sip of water.

"Don't worry, you're with me. Jake is probably just worried as expected. Come on, it's late, or actually early, and we need to head back to the base. Altail said he would have a very nice surprise this afternoon for us." She said without reading the message.

They got into the car and left without noticing another car behind them. As they reached the hangar, which to anyone appeared like an abandoned warehouse, Polta noticed the headlights behind them.

"Stay here, Jade." She said as she climbed out the car.

"Hey precious," Said the driver as he exit the car. "I thought you weren't from around this part of town. My friend and I noticed you and your cute friend and wanted to show you two ladies around." A bearded man that wore a black cowboy hat with matching shirt and jeans began nearing her as another came out from the passenger door. His boots making a loud tapping sound as he walked.

Rusa leaned on the trunk and crossed her arms with a wide grin spread across her face.

"I see you're smiling, missy. I'm going to show you what a real man can do."

Just as the man launched towards her, a loud growl came from inside the warehouse making the man freeze in his attempt.

The doors slid open and out walked The Shadow Fox.

"I'll tell you what, if you can beat my Zoid, which is that amazing machine standing there, we'll go with you, deal?"

The man looked at Rusa and then back at the Fox. He relaxed a little bit and smiled.

"Well, nice little holographic display or whatever it is, at the end of the day it's fake."

Rusa smiled and placed her hand in her pockets. "If you say so, come get me then." Again the man launched at her but this time a loud blast forced him to jump for cover.

As he struggled up, he saw his car blown to bits and his friend running away. Rusa grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him up to her.

"I'm actually glad someone saw my Shadow Fox; now run back and cry to your petty government. Tell them to prepare because the Backdraft Group is here."


	13. Chapter 13: The Price of War

Chapter 13: The Price of War

All Zoids were loaded on the Whale King. The ground began trembling as the giant sized Zoid transport elevated from the ground. The sound of hundreds of boosters blasting echoed through the air and was definitely heard for miles around. It slowly began turning in the air as the enormous boosters behind began powering up. In seconds, it was flying close to two-hundred and fifty miles per hour.

"Great plan to scramble earlier than planned, colonel." Schubaltz complemented through the video chat as his Zoid joined Enzo's side.

"There is a spy here, major. It is a threat and could compromise this mission. The BDG knows we are going to attack today, just not at the time stated."

Schubaltz rubbed his chin while thinking.

"It may not be my business sir, but what about the new kids?"

Enzo clicked on a button that turned on another small digital window next to Schubaltz's. On it he could see different cameras from around the bay.

"I won't rule anyone out, including you or major Toros, Schubaltz. But I have my suspicions of a couple of people."

Schubaltz wasn't offended by the news; on contraire he was happy to know that information. A traitor to Zi and the ZBC was the worst thing he could think of and one he would personally take care of if the opportunity came.

"I will be on the lookout as well sir. I must return to my team and get ready. Our drop off point is coming up on the map."

Indeed, cued for ten minutes till drop off, the giant Zoid was flying right over South Dakota. The base was known to be around this area, coordinates where almost exact but not quite.

"Schubaltz," Enzo said making the major stop on his tracks. "Do a damn good job out there."

The Major cracked a smile and went on his way.

"Drop off in one minute." A voice said over the intercom of the Zoids.

"Team two, get ready. Follow your captains' orders as these will be coming directly from me. Clear in ten seconds!"

The King slowed down and activated its Optical Camouflage making it invisible. As it lowered down, Zoids seemed to be jumping out from nowhere in the sky. Some of these were equipped with Optical Camouflage as well and were assigned as the scouts.

"Scouts you're on recon status. I want a one square mile perimeter secured. I want ten assault units to spread around me. Captains, there are no restrictions. Destroy all enemy Zoids. Move out!"

Schubaltz was really demonstrating his knowledge of war strategy and tactics. The Whale King took off and the last glimpse Enzo got of the Zoids quickly faded away under the clouds.

The scouts were mainly composed of lightly armored Shadow Foxes with the exception of the Elephander units. Overall, dry land surrounded them. In the distance, on a wall of rock, the Elephander's sensors detected metal behind it.

"That's probably the entrance but knowing them, it won't be as easy." One scout said. The major had everyone share the same communication channel. Voice only, no video; the less distractions, the better.

"Pilot, go around and stand your ground at nine. You," The captain turn to another assault unit. "Do the same at three. Elephander unit one, stay your route and proceed to assault mode. We're going to blast the wall away."

Schubaltz watched as the two Saix that were sent aimed at the entrance of the door. Other scouts roamed around as they secured a perimeter.

"Perimeter clear sir, all forces aimed towards entrance."

"Blast that wall, Elephander!" The captain commanded. Schubaltz gripped his controls ready to retaliate against any enemy Zoids that jumped out.

But right as the Elephander prepared its rail gun, a loud noise came from the rock wall. In front of their eyes, the gigantic metal door began opening.

"Stay in forward formation, pilots. No strays!" All the Zoids began growling or roaring as their pilots enabled their weapons systems

As the door finally opened all the way a pair of red Iron Kongs MK II stood at the entrance. The two Saix that had been ready to attack jumped away, they were easy prey for them if they had stayed.

As they ran, one of the Iron Kongs raised its left hand and positioned its paw so the fingers faced the sky. From its wrist, shells began firing towards the running Zoid. The other Kong meanwhile used its thruster pack to pursuit the other Saix.

"Don't attack yet, men! They want us to scramble." Schubaltz ordered.

The Saix being fired upon finally got hit and stumbled down. As it struggle to its feet, the towering shadow of the enemy Zoid flew over it. It landed right in front of the head. With its right hand, it raised the Saix by the neck and aimed its hyper beam cannon located on its shoulder. Yet right before it fired, two shots blasted into his arm prompting it to release its victim. Schubaltz had sent two Blade Ligers to attack. Just as these did so, from the entrance many more Zoids began coming out from the door like ants from their nest after being angered.

"About time, let's finish this!" Schubaltz jumped into action with his Berserk Fury roaring fearlessly.

Rio and Naomi along with their team were the next to be dropped off. It had been nearly three hours since they left Schubaltz and his team. They finally reached their destination and the same process as before was used.

"Team three and four, prepare for drop-off in two minutes." The intercom voice said. Rio and Naomi looked at each other before closing the glass top of their Zoid.

As the Whale King lowered again using its Optical Camouflage, Zoids began jumping out. A total of fifty Zoids overall jumped down. Just as Rio was about to give orders, the rest of the Zoids left on the Whale King began jumping down.

"What are you doing, colonel?" The major asked surprised.

"I had to lie last night. I have information that there is a spy amongst us. In reality, there are only two bases the BDG owns, the coordinates I gave for the third base are fake. Schubaltz will take care of the smaller one. In any case, I had a couple of Salamanders follow us that will assist Schubaltz with aerial attacks. I'm sorry, but I had to lie to everyone for their own safety."

Their number had now greatly increased to over seventy-five Zoids.

"If it helps any, you are still in charge of this brigade. Stoller and I will support you. Naomi, you lead the scouts. Now move out!"

The video chat window closed right on time as tears made their way down Rio's cheeks. "To go through all this just to protect us means a lot to me, Enzo. I promise I won't fail you!"

With sheer determination, Rio began giving out orders to her captains. Sooner than expected, enemy Zoids began coming out from a warehouse that was practically deserted in the middle of nowhere.

"Well how lovely of you to show up earlier than expected Mr. Cloud." A voice said to Enzo through the communicator.

"Sisco, I figured you would be in this base. How's your father, still in prison I suppose."

The Black Lightning Saix in front of him growled. "You know I've had a Geno Breaker, a Liger Zero and most recently, a Rev Raptor, but for some reason my Saix always brings me back. This Saix was the same my father used one day to defeat the legendary Bit Cloud. I see it fitting to use it against his son."

"Well, that all sounds lovely because this Liger Zero is the same one my dad used to defeat your father in the Royal Cup and after he joined the BDG. It's a shame for such talent to be wasted with such losers."

Silence ruled the communication line. Around them Zoids fought fiercely.

"Enough chatter, take him out, Jake!" An order came through from Polta who was running towards them.

"No you don't, you're mine!" Rusa Polta failed to see the Blade Liger charging into her until it slammed into her Shadow Fox throwing the Zoid hundreds of feet away.

"You are going to pay for that!" Rusa screamed as she regained her composure and began shooting the Liger, to her luck Rio was slightly faster.

Besides them, Jake had just launched towards Enzo tackling Liger hard. His Liger being heavier limited its agility.

"You will never defeat me, Enzo Cloud! My experience goes way beyond your name."

The Saix raised a paw and smacked the Liger in the face allowing him time to aim his Vulcan Cannons at the cockpit. What Jake failed to realize was that Enzo had the CPC installed and it was already charging while the Liger stood back up. The shoulder pads and back plates began glowing and its leg anchors clamped into the ground. Since it wasn't as powerful due to Zoid restrictions, charging time took less three seconds.

The large energy beam shot straight forward at the same time Jake fired his cannons which were logically overpowered by the bright beam. In an attempt to evade the attack, Jake tried to sidestep but the beam still struck the Saix's left side destroying part of its left side. It fell hard on the floor immobilized.

The Liger panted fast. It wasn't designed for this kind of weapon; it would take it a couple of seconds to reenergize but it could still move.

"There is more than meets the eye, Jake." Enzo grinned.

"You're right, Enzo. You might have taken down one Sisco, but you still failed." Jake's words echoed in his mind and a gut feeling made Enzo him jump back but it was too late.

A high caliber projectile went through the Liger's neck and out the other side. If he hadn't made that jump, the bullet would have taken out the Liger's core. However, the impact still caused a System Freeze.

"Nice job, sis." Jake said through the communicator. Two miles away, a Snipe Master stood atop an orange colored mesa. "That's one less, now who should I pick next."

"Stoller, take down that sniper." Enzo ordered.

"Copy that, mobilizing sir."

Stoller began running towards the direction the shot came from. His König Wolf felt very smooth as it ran.

"Just watch yourself, she's good." Enzo cautioned.

Sure enough, sensors began going off as the Wolf detected that it had been targeted. Thomas began zigzagging randomly to disorientate the shooter.

"Stop moving so much!" Said a frustrated Jade as her auto-targeting kept resetting. "I'm going to have to go manual. She pulled a handle and the butt of a sniper rifle popped up. "I'm going to enjoy taking you out the old way."

Jade began studying the pattern that the enemy was using and soon traced its future steps.

"Now I gotcha," Right as she pulled the trigger she noticed the Wolf began running in circles while dispersing black smoke; within seconds, it had hidden within the dark mist.

"I can't see him." Jade released her controls and turned to her sensors to track any movement. A couple of moments afterwards the Zoid zoomed out of the smoke at a speed faster due to the dual Ion Boosters. Jade was caught with her guard off. In less than two seconds it was right front of the Snipe Master.

"Well, kid. You did well, but you're in front of my gun and all I have to do is pull the trigger to take you out." A very overconfident Jade stated.

"She's got me," Stoller feared.

Yet, right before the bullet fire, a Liger jumped from behind the Snipe Master and sliced off one of the legs making the Zoid tip over. Jade had been focusing her full attention to the König Wolf she failed to notice the sensor informing her of another threat. Naomi Obscura and her Blade Liger

"You got me, you got me!" A very frightened voice said over the communicator link with a tone that almost made Thomas feel bad. He shook off his emotions and aimed his cannons at the downed Zoid.

"Step out of the Zoid slowly, miss." The Wolf's external speaker commanded right as Naomi came to his side.

"Sorry I'm late, but I think I came at the perfect moment."

A very young girl managed to climb out the Zoid and sat on the ground in Indian style with her hands up.

"She's down, colonel." He informed Enzo. "Naomi took her down."

"Good job, take her captive and come down."

The battle was almost over as expected. The ZBC pilots outnumbered the BDG three-to-one, many pilots saw this and began surrendering after seeing their numbers fall.

"Enzo," The colonel who was still in his downed Zoid looked up at the virtual window that displayed Jake's face. "Call off your troops, you win." Enzo smiled but that was cut short as a very angry Rusa blasted Jake's already beaten Zoid out of her way.

"You don't call the shots here, that's my job." A very damaged but still standing Shadow Fox limped its way into Enzo's view.

"I'm sorry colonel," Rio's suffering could be felt through the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry…" The link closed.

Enzo's cockpit top opened and he jumped out.

"Polta, it's over. You're surrounded." He shouted as he made his way to her Zoid.

"You're going to have to kill me then, Enzo. I won't give up until the ZBC is defeated."

Enzo looked away for a moment before replying. "You know the ZBC was only doing what was correct, Rusa. Stop treating this like it was our fault."

The Shadow Fox growled softly as Enzo walked closer to it. "Rusa, you can stop here and now and not be convicted as long as you cooperate with us. All we want is Altail."

Polta pushed the controls making the Fox limp closer to Enzo. They were only a couple of feet away.

"You know, I could crush you like an Ant right now, Enzo." She threatened.

"Then do that, if that is what it takes to satisfy your thirst, take my life and be at peace."

The Shadow Fox growled again and raised its front paw over Enzo. ZBC pilots aimed at her while others surround her.

"Stand down, men. It's an order." Enzo stated as he looked up into the overshadowing paw above him.

"Do it, Rusa. Kill me and free yourself of your burden."

Tears rolled down Rusa's face but nobody could see them.

"Damn it, Enzo." She said to herself. Her hand was shaking as she held the control. If she pushed, Enzo would be crushed under the Fox's paw.

"Listen to me, Rusa. Come with us, forget revenge. It won't bring your father back!"

Rusa shook her head trying to clear everything away.

"I love you Enzo, but I must not become weak." She pushed the control slightly lowering the paw just inches above his blond head.

"Do it then, Rusa. End it here and now."

The girl closed her teary eyes. "I'm sorry!" She pushed the controls.

**A/N: Sorry for delay, I was on a streak and went on and wrote 14****th**** chapter as well. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14: No Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 14: No Rest for the Wicked

Leon opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain inside his head made him lay back down. A loud beeping sound came from a nearby box that had cables connected to his body. Seconds later, a nurse appeared.

"Try not to move, Mr. Leon. Your father is very worried and you must not overdo it."

Leon looked at the nurse dumbfounded. "My father put me through this?"

The nurse smiled back as she prepared a vaccine. "No, it wasn't your father. It was the ZBC, your Father, Altail, rescued you after Enzo Cloud tried to assassinate you."

An image of a battle with a blonde man with a white Liger came to his mind. "Enzo Cloud tried to assassinate me?" Leon's hands balled into fists and his face angered.

"Yes, let that anger out, young sir." It was Dr. Kruger coming through the door. "I am the man in charge of bringing you back to good health. Nurse, apply the stabilizer."

The nurse inserted the vaccine she had been preparing on Leon's shoulder.

"This will help with your headaches. Do not worry, they will only last a couple of days at the most. After that battle, we had to induce you into a forced coma to allow your head and to heal itself. During the battle with Enzo your head bounced around inside your Zoid. Luckily, minor damage was done but we still had to intervene to save you and your memory. If it wasn't for your father, that man would have killed you right on the spot. He is merciless."

Leon's faced still reflected anger. "Help me doctor, I must talk with my father right now." He tried to get up but his body felt numb.

"Relax, Leon. You won't be able to walk for a couple of hours. You've been in the coma for over a year. Your body will slowly adapt again."

"Why are all this memories suddenly running through my mind?" He asked placing his hands on his forehead.

"They are there because you were on the verge of being brain dead; we saved your life and your memories. They might feel rather fresh, if you will, but they are your memories." The doctor not only was an amazing scientist but a great actor as well.

"I will inform your father, he will be delighted to see you awake." Leon watched as the lab coated man walked through the metal door. Leon turned to the nurse and locked into her eyes. "I feel like I've seen you before. Blurry images of you seem to interfere with my memory."

The nurse gulped nervously. "Um, it is quite possible due to the fact that you just woke up and your brain is starting to store images. A year in a coma can cause effects like this."

Leon narrowed his eyes for a moment and then finally smiled. "I guess, after all, you're the cute nurse."

The nurse blushed slightly and turned away to hide it.

"Son, you're awake!" Altail stated as he walked in minutes later with a grin wider than life itself.

"Father, Is it really you?" Images of him began going through his mind. Blurry moments of bliss and glory made his eyes teary. "What happened to me, father?"

Altail embraced his 'Son' as his own and too began crying. "I thought I would lose you that day. That wretched day that Enzo Cloud tried to kill you, it pains my heart to remember."

"I thought the ZBC pilots were not allowed to shoot the cockpits?" Leon's confusion arose.

"You were simply following your natural instincts to defend me Leon, but that maniac came charging and aiming for your life. He played low and I almost lost you. I cannot allow you to pilot any more, not after that." Altail's face showed compassion and fear but his heart was happily jumping inside for the success of the experiment.

"No father, I will not let things stay like this. I will take down Enzo; I am much superior to him and will have no mercy on his soul. I swear this to you, father." Altail placed his hands on Leon's shoulders. "Son, as much as it will pain me to see you do this, I will support you all the way. Do not worry; you will see your moment of revenge come soon enough. First, eat and rest. The lovely nurse here will be your personal assistant. Anything you need, tell her immediately."

Leon turned and winked at the nurse again making her redden. "I think we can manage. I will do my best father. I will destroy Enzo Cloud and anyone who helps him." Leon's faced was filled with raw determination and anger.

"You're a good son, as always. Now, you also take note to Dr. Kruger here and do anything he tells you. He is the man responsible for saving your life. Anything he does to you is to better you in the end, understood?"

"Yes father." Altail smiled, patted his son on the back and walked out. Once everyone was gone and only the nurse and Leon remained, he laid back down on the bed

"A year is a long time to be asleep. I feel the urge to do many things, my lovely assistant."

Leon's personality was completely fused with his artificial personality. Inside, very deep inside his brain, he still had traits of the old Leon which he would manifest playfully before, such as flirting with girls. The new personality of Leon was more aggressive with no scruples and to the point and took those traits to a whole new level making this man one of the worst persons in the world.

"Love, I will show you the personal part of being my assistant." He stated as he walked towards her.

Rio shrieked as the paw came crushing down. The pilot, in pain and all, was slowly making her way to Enzo when the paw came down hard creating a cloud of dust.

"Enzo!" She screamed terrified and expecting the worse.

Everyone felt the tension of the moment. Some pilots wanted to shoot the cockpit of Rusa's Fox while others spat hatred words at her. A moment later as the dust finally cleared, everyone was in awe as they saw the paw next to Enzo.

The Shadow Fox crouched down slowly and Rusa jumped down in front of Enzo. "What do you do when you love a man but hate his cause?" She asked, tears falling down like diamonds from her cheeks. "Is there a life for me at all, Enzo? My beliefs and yours will never be the same, even if our lives intertwined in the past our future is not promised." Enzo took her into his chest and embraced her not wanting to ever let go.

"You let go and just love, Rusa. You love like never before and you let me dissolve your worries." He stated while running his hand through her aqua hair.

"Enzo, I'm stuck in the middle of two worlds. On one, you are the bright sun that illuminates my life. On the other, my father's memory beckons to be avenged."

Enzo began pulling her to his face. "I love you, Rusa."

Rio could not do anything but watch as she lost the man she loved to her stepsister. She began turning around when she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

"Look out, Enzo!" Her warning came too late. Polta, who had her arms wrapped around Enzo, pulled a long knife from her sleeve and pierced it through Enzo's back and through his abdomen also penetrating her chest.

"No, Enzo. There is no possibility for us in this life. My father would not permit it even from the depths of hell. Forgive me, but this is the only way we can be together." With her last burst of strength, she pushed the small katana-like sword through and closed her eyes. "Now we can be together…forever…" These were her last words as her head dropped forward and rested on his shoulder.

Enzo felt the sharp pain invading his whole body but didn't panic. Trembling, he once more ran his hand through her fine, long hair while holding her up with the other. He seemed to not be able to hear Rio's screams for help nor was he able to turn to her. Droplets of blood began making their way from his nostrils and mouth and down onto Polta's already bloodstained jumpsuit. The last thing Enzo did before closing his eyes was look at the sky and smile at a wondering cloud that seemed to fade into the blue.

Back at the first base and thanks to the Salamander bombers Enzo assigned, the fight was over. Schubaltz walked with his Zoid around inspecting all his troops and looking for any possible survivors. To his knowledge, only Zoid casualties were suffered.

"Sir, we have investigated the whole base. There are no more Zoids or personnel besides engineers and mechanics who have already surrendered." The captain informed.

"Good job, now inform everyone to be in formation. The Whale King will be here soon."

The captain saluted and left to perform his orders.

"Well, I hope everything turned out as the colonel stated. I had hoped to meet one of the Sisco siblings at least. That only means Enzo encountered them along with Stoller or they weren't at either base at all."

Minutes after the Zoids finished forming a three lane formation, the whale king appeared.

As they boarded the gigantic Zoid, an incoming message icon appeared on his lower screen. Schubaltz tapped a button and Rio came through, her face full of bruises and tears rolling down her cheeks. In the back he could see Enzo being treated on a mobile medical unit built within a Raynos.

"What happened, Toros?" the man demanded.

"Polta could not contain her love for Enzo. Both pilots are being treated right now. I am communicating with you to ask that you take command while I take Enzo back to base. I will see you there."

Rio did not wait for a reply and clicked on the handset. She turned to Enzo and a new burst of tears invaded her eyes.

The medical team began securing the hover- stretchers inside the Raynos. They had stopped the bleeding temporarily but the paramedics stated both pilots were in grave condition and had to be treated fast.

"I'm sorry Enzo, I'm so sorry!" The girl's cries were not heard by anyone because the sound of the Raynos taking off was extremely loud. The captains began getting everyone situated, along with the enemy pilots who were handcuffed, ready to board the Whale King. Rio dropped to her knees as she stared at the Raynos until it disappeared into the horizon.

**A/N: Self bragging here but I am proud of this chapter, has a lot of emotion and revealing. Hope you guys enjoyed the two for one!**


	15. Chapter 15: Distractions

Chapter 15: Distractions

Naomi walked away from Stoller after seeing Rio on the floor.

"Are you okay, Rio? I'm sorry, I mean major Toros?" Naomi asked kindly.

"Oh forget about that, Naomi. Right now nothing matters to me more than Enzo's survival."

She stood up and dusted her knees. "Naomi, we must leave. Another Raynos will take you and me back to the base. Stoller can take over."

Rio made her way to the pilot who was handing Jade's shackles over to a detention officer. Her pain seemed to be less perhaps due to her not worrying about it as much as she worried about Enzo.

"Naomi and I will go back to base. Please wait here for major Schubaltz. He will process Jake and Jade. Make sure you keep them under close watch."

"I hope he gets better!" Jade interrupted as she was placed inside a portable containment unit with the rest of the enemy pilots.

Rio and Thomas stared at each other trying to understand her reason for saying that.

"Okay, uh, thank you I guess." Rio said to Jade who smiled back from behind the shatterproof, glass window

"Tell Enzo he can't leave us yet."

Rio smiled and walked to Naomi who was already boarding the Raynos.

Once in the air and thousands of miles above ground, Rio asked a question which to Naomi was in a way awkward.

"Do you think a girl can love a boy without any implications?"

"I never heard a question like that but I think all relations have good and bad moments."

"You're in love with Stoller." Rio noted making Naomi blush. "I think that is great but I envy you because your feelings for each other can be manifested publicly. With Enzo and I," Rio's eyes widened as she understood that she had just confessed her love for Enzo.

"You're among friends, Rio. I trust you and you can trust me." Naomi offered.

"Okay, I'm in love with Enzo. But before that sounds like it's the worst thing in the world, since he is my cousin according to family and law, in reality we are not truly related."

Naomi knew very little of the family connections of Enzo and Rio. They usually never discussed these things with them, at least not until today.

"My mother met a man called Jack Sisco. They felt attracted to each other and my mother saw the possibility of starting a family with this man." Rio stopped for a moment to wipe her eyes.

"Jack wasn't a bad guy, a mercenary that fought in sanctioned Zoid battles for teams that rented his skills. It wasn't until after war was declared that unbeknown to my mother, he signed up with the BDG after a very tentative sum of credits was offered to him. I don't blame my father, I see it as a possible sacrifice he took upon himself to leave my mother an amount large enough to support us through the war and for the rest of our lives. However, I feel there were other paths he could have taken."

Both girls looked down at the same time for a moment. To Naomi it reminded her of her situation with her mother and how long she had mourned her death. To Rio, it was something she didn't like to remember.

"At the battle of High Moon, my father was defeated by Enzo's father and locked up in jail." Tears burst from her eye glands once more. "That was the last time we ever saw him and that was thanks to Bit Cloud allowing us. Be strong and live on were the words he told my mother."

Naomi's were full of tears as well now.

"I am Enzo's cousin thanks to Leon Toros who was in love with my mother. It took a lot of effort from him but he finally conquered her heart and gave me his last name."

"Why not confess your feelings to Enzo, Rio?" Naomi said while wiping her own tears away.

Rio nodded trying to agree with Naomi. "That is my fondest desire, however my mother made me promise never to tell anyone that didn't know about this. She stated Leon took me as his own and loved and cared for me. I am not ungrateful; I love Leon as the father Jack was not able to be, but now that promise interferes with my feelings for Enzo."

Naomi placed her hand on Rio's shoulder and smiled. "Rio, you are not back on Zi. I'm sure your family will have a hard time trying to accept this but in the end if they truly love and cherish you they will accept. You must seize the moment and confess your feelings to Enzo."

Rio smiled at Naomi's enthusiasm. Her eyes were still teary but her face also showed enthusiasm. "The problem is that he still loves Rusa. My chances are next to nothing."

Leon walked out the door while buttoning his shirt up. Behind him, the nurse tried her best to hide the shame of the moment she was forced to go through. She gathered her uniform and ran inside the restroom.

"Well, I think I enjoyed myself enough for one day. I need some air though. All these memories coming and going are making me sick."

He walked down the hallway that had led him there and it gave him a sense of déjà vu.

"I feel like I was just here yesterday. Damn coma really messed me up."

Leon didn't know that he had a tracker implemented by Dr. Kruger underneath the skin of his right arm. It was so small that Leon would never know it was there.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Altail asked, puffing on a cigar. Both men stare at a screen with cameras showing Leon and another one showing coordinates.

"I don't know, sir. That special, little moment with his assistant shows that the experiment worked. He's practically under our control."

Altail narrowed his eyes at Kruger and blew the smoke into his face making the doctor wince.

"You mean under my control doctor. Don't forget that."

Kruger kept silent and turned back to the coordinates on the radar, these changed with every step Leon took.

"Should I call Polta here sir?"

The partially gray hair man shook his head. He puffed on his cigar again and blew the smoke out in front of him.

"Polta is dead as far as we know doctor. She took it upon herself, there is nothing I can do for her but send my condolences to her mother and flowers to her grave; if there is a grave for her."

Kruger gulped, compared to Altail he seemed like the nice man in the room. He wondered how his death would be taken by the mighty leader.

"Jade and Jake are still alive and I need them back to accompany Leon. I will send a small tactical team to retrieve them from the base."

Kruger turned to Altail and thought his words carefully. "Sir, I will be more condemned if I keep this to myself. There is a way Leon may return back to his old self. This may happen only if he sees someone from his past that had a big impact on his life. To my knowledge, no such person exists. Yet I rather inform you…" Kruger couldn't finish his sentence. Altail lifted the man from his neck raising him high above the ground.

"If anything messes this up I will personally kill you myself Kruger."

Almost with ease, he flung the doctor against the wall. The man shook his head and stood up.

"Do not worry sir. Nothing will happen. I'll go with him now to run some tests." The man scurried like a rat after sensing danger.

"That man is crazier than I am. Damn it, now I must work extra hard to make sure no special person contacts Leon."

Leon walked outside the big office building and took in the fresh air.

"Ah, it feels good to be alive."

A guard took notice of him and walked over.

"Who are you?" The man demanded after seeing no BDG badge on him.

"Well I won't act offended to your question, after all I don't know how long you've been here. To answer your question, my name is Leon, Leon Altail."

"Altail doesn't have any kids."

Leon's faced enraged, he balled up his fist and placed a hook on the man's stomach bending him over and catching the attention of passersby. Unfortunately nobody did anything.

"Don't push it kid," Leon whispered into the guard's ear. "I can kill you here and now and no one would care. Understood?" Leon threatened as he ran his hand through his hair and looked around smiling.

The man fell onto his knees trying to catch his breath; guards rushed over from inside the building to see what had happened.

"Men leave Mr. Altail alone!" A voice ordered. By now, a small group of spectators were watching, some recording with their phones.

The guards murmured amongst themselves. Who was this person who shared the same name as their leader? Why was he here and when did he arrive? Everyone had a different question but none would be answer.

"Know this; you will obey all his orders or you will face his and his father's wrath." Kruger stated.

Some men's eyes widened, other could only gulp nervously at the new leader. The guards began dispersing the spectators away from Leon.

"Do not worry. I am not bad. All you have to do is to listen to my orders and you can spare the suffering. It's that easy. Now get off my damn sight. You three," Leon pointed at three guards who were just turning away. "Bring me my Berserk Fury; I want to run a test drive."

The men looked clueless; if it wasn't for Kruger's intervention they would have tasted what suffering meant. "My young sir, your Zoid is not here. Please lets go back in I must run a series of diagnostics on you."

Leon stared down the guards like they were trash and then walked off with the doctor.

"What the hell is going on?" one of them asked the other.

Back inside, Leon's personal assistant, nurse, and forced lover came to Altail's office.

"My dear, you are a true professional." The man complimented standing from his seat. The nurse was now dressed in business casual with a tight, white blouse that was partially unbuttoned to show cleavage and was almost transparent. The black skirt reached her just above the knees that matched with her stilettos. She was tall and very beautiful with a voluptuous body. Her dark, brown hair styled into a medium ponytail and her large, green eyes glistening behind a pair of glasses. She had bright, red lipstick, long eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She smiled at Altail as she sat and crossed her legs which seemed to be smoother than velvet.

"I've done things much worse than what your adopted child did to me." She confessed.

"I know you have, I'm living proof." Altail walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now I have your next assignment."

The girl took off her glasses and stood up to face Altail.

"Great, because I have my price already set." The man started to smile but converted into laughter. After seconds of joy, he cleared his tears of happiness.

"Rayne you always seem to amuse me. You are indeed the perfect woman but also a true mercenary. Very well; it shall be as you desire. Now, pick your squad and call me. I will brief you on your mission."

Rayne smiled and sensually walked towards Altail. She ran her hand across his chest.

"After this, I might want to relive old times." Altail remained indifferent to her offer and again laughed.

"Oh no you got me once; I won't become your guinea pig again. Now go on, get out of here." He said and playfully pushed her away.

"Okay as you wish."

Altail scratched his head and tried to think of other things besides Rayne.

"Sometimes I think that girl is the best weapon the BDG has." He turned back to his desk to continue his work.

Rayne walked down the hallway and noticed a familiar pair of faces. She placed her glasses and walked past them. Of course Leon noticed her but didn't recognize her. It helped that he focused mainly on her body.

"I'd like to know what it takes to get a piece of that." He started to go after her but Kruger pulled him back.

"Jeez kid. Think of something else won't you?" Leon smiled expecting the girl to turn around but his call was ignored.

Once outside Rayne undid her ponytail and put away her glasses inside a small purse she picked up on the way out.

If she was an eye sight with her hair styled back, now she was even more attractive.

Men checked her out as she walked. Rayne knew she provoked this but she didn't mind, to her getting the enemy distracted was part of her everyday tactics.

The beauty turned around a corner and accelerated her pace. She eventually reached a backstreet with minimum traffic and opened the passenger door of a car. She gave the driver directions and the car quickly sped off.

Inside the car and once out of the city, she reached inside her bag. She pulled a device similar to the one Enzo had used before and pressed on the ultra thin glass. She then placed it next to her ear so it could attach itself.

"Skye, get me two elite pilots. We have a new assignment." She took off the device and placed it back inside her purse.

"Enzo Cloud, I'm sure you are putrefying as we speak. I'm glad Polta finally put an end to your miserable life. I just regret that it wasn't by my hand."

The car accelerated and disappeared around a curve.

The Raynos that was carrying Enzo and Polta finally arrived at the base where a medical team was already awaiting them. They quickly brought down the pilots on the hover stretchers and rushed them inside.

Naomi and Rio arrived about three minutes later in the other Raynos.

"Major the ZBC wants to know if we were successful today?" A captain asked Rio as she jumped down.

"Tell them they got what they ordered but at an unaffordable price." The captain stood confused as the two girls jogged towards the medical center.

Inside surgeons and trauma specialists worked fast on both pilots.

"His wounds are repairable the sword only pierced one lung." Noted one surgeon while turning to the other bed where Rusa Polta laid and released a long sigh. "She has a very low chance of survival. The sword pierced her heart."


	16. Chapter 16: Tragedy and Jade Sisco

Chapter 16: Tragedy and Jade Sisco

Major Schubaltz arrived just as Stoller was boarding his Zoid. About a dozen or so ZBC technicians raced off the Whale King in Jeep like vehicles.

"What's going on?" Enzo asked the major noticing the men rushing towards the base.

"They are going to wire the base with explosives. We can't leave any alien technology for locals to discover. I'm assuming the colonel and major Toros have already left, eh?"

"Yes about half an hour ago. It was quite a scene to be honest." Thomas could still remember with great detail the occurrence.

"Well, let's move out. We must be at base before nightfall and that won't be too long from now." By the time all the Zoids boarded the Whale King, the technicians were also back from their project.

A countdown appeared on a large screen inside the Whale King.

"One," Thomas read the last number and a huge explosion came from the once BDG sub-base. An explosion of that magnitude wouldn't go unnoticed by locals and was also powerful enough to destroy anything inside. In any case, another explosion had been set around the base that minutes later exploded burying whatever remains there were.

"A sinkhole explosion," Schubaltz informed Thomas through his Zoid radio. "If your government finds this, it will be very hard for them to find anything left of use."

Both men opened their pilot compartments and jumped down from their Zoids. For a moment, Thomas admired the amazing Zoid the Berserk Fury was.

"A beast in the battlefield Stoller, there are less than a handful of Zoids that can match its power." Schubaltz boasted.

"I can see that major." Thomas said annoyed. He turned his attention back to the team. He noticed the containment box locked towards the back of the bay. Even if it was far, he could make out Jade's face looking through the window.

"Jade and Jake Sisco; what's their story major?"

"Oh those two, they have always been rodents of the BDG. A pair of nuisances, if you ask me. They are the seedlings of a famous mercenary back on Zi. When their father deflected to the BDG, they were just little critters. Unbeknown to her, he had an affair with another lady and had a child outside his marriage. Nonetheless, these two loved their father and their mother raised them hating the ZBC for incarcerating their father. I feel pity for them in all honesty Stoller. They could've have been great pilots if not led by vengeance and ignorance."

Thomas looked at Jade again. Something inside told him she wasn't as bad as she seemed. In the battlefield, you have to kill to survive. When he captured her he could see in her eyes the huge fear embedded in her. Maybe it wasn't too late for them to deflect, or at least for her.

"Come on kid. We must lockdown."

Both men boarded their Zoids once more and mobilized to their assigned spot to lockdown for the flight. Stoller could not keep his eyes off Jade. He felt sympathy for the girl.

Inside the containment block Jake grinned obviously with no worry in the world.

"It won't be long before they send someone for us." He told Jade who sat back down next to him. They both shared shackles along with other pilots.

"I don't know Jake. This could be our only opportunity to rebuild our lives." Her brother remained indifferent to her comment.

"The BDG probably thinks we're dead." Jake looked up from the floor and raised his arm to her. Under his skin, a red dot barely noticeable blinked every three seconds.

"Oh they know when we die and where we are, Jade. You have one too you probably just haven't found it yet."

Jade felt the urge to find the little blinking dot in her body but forgot about it as a red led light began blinking in the wall.

"Lockdown!" A guard ordered from outside.

All the prisoners placed their feet in assigned inserts and handle bars similar to the ones you find on rollercoaster came up and locked back.

Jade turned to Jake who leaned his head against the wall which was made of a soft foam material.

"Get some rest Jade." He said with his eyes closed. "We will need it for tonight."

The girl's face contorted. Jake knew more than he was letting on. After a couple of seconds she too relaxed. It was not a long flight but the rest would come in handy.

Naomi and Rio sat outside the trauma department of the medical center. Rio was already on her third or fourth cup of coffee.

Naomi kept looking at her handheld device to see the status of Stoller's arrival time. She sighed and put it away. A small screen mounted on the wall showed the vital signs of both patients.

"Ms. Toros, Ms. Obscura?" A nurse asked.

Both girls jumped to their feet awaiting any news.

"We need a blood transfusion and our records indicate your type matches, Ms. Toros."

Rio smiled. "For Enzo anything!" She declared picking up her things.

"Well, actually it's for Ms. Polta. She has lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion fast."

Rio's heart seemed to freeze in an arctic bitterness. Everything seemed to slow down. Not donating could possibly mean Rusa Polta would die. Donating mean she would survive and Enzo would still love her. Either way, if she didn't and Rusa died Enzo would not forgive her.

Tears made their way down Rio's face. She glanced at Naomi who smiled back at her indicating she knew she would make the right choice.

"I understand and I will." This was her answer the nurse's request.

The nurse released her breath. Even she had perceived the tension.

About an hour later, Rio came back. She looked pale but not due to the blood loss, it was more related to her decision to help the enemy. In war and in romance.

"Rio you did the right thing. If anyone can do anything to save the life of someone in such peril they should."

Her comment did not create a change in the donator's mood. It wasn't until a beep came from both of their handhelds that her expression changed.

"Naomi, please go to the main bay to inform Schubaltz of Enzo's and Polta's status. Also ask him to please communicate with the ZBC for a war update." Her tone was not soft but stern making Naomi obey her immediately.

Once there the young girl's eyes enlightened as she saw the König Wolf leading the way out from the Whale King. As the Zoid reached her side, the compartment open and Thomas jumped into the bridge and took her into his arms.

"I missed you, even if it was just for a couple of hours I felt so desperate without you."

Naomi locked her lips with his and they kissed for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the very special moment you two are sharing but I'm sure there are tasks waiting." Schubaltz broke in.

"Yes," Naomi glanced away embarrassed but quickly came back. She informed both of the status of both pilots and what Rio had done to help Polta. She also informed Schubaltz of major Toros' request.

Schubaltz acknowledge them and left to complete his task leaving the two alone with only the sound of machinery and Zoids marching.

"We should go see Rio and wait to see what happens with Enzo and Polta."

Rio agreed and both began walking when Thomas suddenly turned around.

"I almost forgot, give me a second." He ran to the edge and scanned the floor until his eyes found what he was looking for.

Before Rio asked what he was doing Enzo was already calling someone.

"Jade, Jade!" The young pilot who was being led by armed guards along with her brother looked up and tried to wave at Stoller but her brother stopped her.

"Don't make friends with the enemy, Jade!"

Jade glanced one last time at Thomas before disappearing around a corner.

"Damn it, her brother will just be trouble for her."

Rio raised her brow at the pilot and then turned around and walked away. Thomas' eyes widened, he knew what he had just done wasn't exactly the proper thing in Rio's eyes.

"It's not like that Rio! You need to know before you judge me."

Rio kept walking with Thomas following behind.

"Please listen to me. Jade is the enemy and I can understand that, but I feel she is being misled by Polta and the BDG. I feel her brother is under the same influence."

"So why didn't you call out her brother's name?" Demanded an angry Naomi.

"Because I haven't met him. I am saying all this because Schubaltz told me their story and I felt sympathy for them and honestly more for her because she is the youngest."

Naomi glowered at him. "When I left my grandma in that retirement home a year ago to follow this I did to be with you in part and to support the cause. I have sacrificed a lot of things for you to just take our relationship so lightly."

Thomas kept silent his eyes locked onto hers.

Naomi sighed and rubbed her eyes; she turned away and tightened her lips. Her face showed her worry and her eyes began getting teary.

"I need you to be certain of one thing. I must ask you before we continue this and it leads into something neither of us want."

Thomas neared her and took her hands into his. A tear rolled down Naomi's face as she looked up at him.

Do you really love me, Thomas?"

Rio had been sitting on the small but comfortable waiting chair in the corner. She would occasionally look up at the screen but it never changed. Both of their status stated critical. Then just when she looked up once more a new status came.

"Rusa Polta; stable." Her eyes wanted to cry again but she closed them and tried to stop. Too many tears had been lost today to keep on going.

"Well goes to show. Life is what it is and there are only a handful of things I can do to change it."

She began getting up to get another cup of coffee when she noticed Enzo's status changed as well.

"Enzo Cloud. Stable."

She rushed over to the nurse's desk and asked the receptionist for a detail update. In seconds she was informed.

"It seems Mr. Cloud could be discharged after some last diagnostics. I'm afraid Ms. Polta will have to spend the night in observation."

Rio wanted to jump in joy but she knew this wasn't the place or time. She took out her handheld after linking it the hospitals network and forwarded the status to Schubaltz, Naomi and Thomas.

Minutes later the three appeared.

"I knew that kid had it in him. I just wished that other pilot was discharged too so we could throw her in the cell along with the other BDG pilots."

Thomas looked away trying to avoid any questions. Naomi noticed and walked towards Rio, embracing her.

"I'm glad for you Rio. See your good deed came back to you." Rio smiled, tears running like never before.

"Thank you Naomi. You are a great friend, I'm truly proud to call you my friend."

They embraced again while Schubaltz walked over to Thomas overshadowing him.

"What's the matter with you?" He demanded to know.

"Don't worry about it, lovers quarrels. Let's get a cup of coffee." Both men left unnoticed by either girls who were now planning things past hospital related.

A couple of sections from the MD Center, a small cafeteria offered meals and non-alcoholic drinks to the crew.

Both men sat down at a metallic picnic table with a flat, silver surface. It was shiny to the point of reflection. It was designed for four people but Schubaltz took up one whole side by himself.

"I may be a military man Stoller but I know the way you looked at and called out to that pilot bugged your girl."

Thomas nodded agreeing with him. What had he been thinking? It's not bad to help another person but you have to take into consideration your significant other when such a situation like that arose.

"I just felt so bad for Jade since I defeated her. The look in her eyes captivated me."

Schubaltz raised his left brow at him as he gulped down his drink. "Ah, there is such a saying. Don't go after frail roses or you'll end up in thorns."

The major finished his drink in another gulp and stood up. "I'm sorry kid, not really a person that talks a lot about these kinds of things. I'll see you around."

Thomas stayed there thinking of the proverb. He lost track of time as he spent the rest of the evening thinking.

As the night came, everyone began going to rest. Even the night shift mechanics and engineers were given the night off. Only guards stayed up. Thomas walked back to the clinic. He doubted Naomi would be there but maybe Rio was. He also wanted to know what happened with Enzo and Rusa.

He announced himself as he came through the doors. The nurse's desk was empty. He led himself back through another set of doors. The trauma room was not too difficult to find and moments later he found himself in that waiting room.

Nobody was there except the night shift nurse. He looked around and noticed it was empty. He expected it to be as so, but maybe Rio would still be here. That could have led to Naomi as well. No luck this time.

"Hello, what is the condition of col. Cloud?"

The nurse looked through her system and came upon the file.

"He has been discharged, approximately thirty minutes ago."

"Thank you," he began turning around but stopped. "Miss, what about Rusa Polta?"

The nurse again checked her system.

"She's doing much better but will stay for the night. The colonel ordered her room to be guarded, no visitors without his authorization. I'm sorry."

He smiled and thanked her. He walked outside and was out of the medical center in minutes. He looked at his Wolf who was still in the main bay and seemed to beckon to be ridden.

"Not tonight my friend, not tonight."


	17. Chapter 17: Death's Rayne

Chapter 17: Death's Rayne

In the dark woods not a sound was heard. Down beneath the branches, a body did the best to hide from the moonlight. A sort of ski mask covered the head while a completely blacked out suit adorned with several gadgets. A long rifle and a short Katana adorned the agent's back along with a silenced pistol holster attached to the thigh.

"Skye get LT1 and LT2 to secure my entrance." Rayne ordered. Under her head garment, and implemented into her ear, was a communications device. She took a couple more silent steps and came by the airplane hangar.

"Infiltration in thirty seconds," She stated and began running towards the entrance. Two guards began taking notice when two silenced rifles spat their venomous bullets almost in unison taking down both men. By the time Rayne was there both man had left this world. She noticed sound coming from inside and crouched against the wall. Seconds went by and she finally got a clear from the snipers.

"No movement inside, possible guards but nothing close to you." Skye informed. "Stay frosty, no sudden actions."

Rayne was a mercenary trained in the various forms of killing. A true assassination artist, she carried the deaths of very important people from Zi under her rifle or their blood on her short Katana. Tonight was just another mission but much easier than before. She peeked inside and quickly made her way beneath a Zoid. Night lights were brighter than the moonlight outside making her work harder for invisibility. She noticed a guard walking down the main bay; he seemed to be calling his now dead colleagues. Rayne immediately pulled her silenced weapon and with very little aiming, shot the man in the head.

Skye, who was about a mile away communicating with both Snipers and Rayne, brought out a small net book from her backpack. Upon typing her credentials she proceeded to revise Rayne's objectives.

"Update," Rayne requested while sneaking around the dead body and making her way up the stairs to the medical center.

"Extract and elimination," Skye read from the screen, adjusting her small, round glasses. "Both objectives are listed as primary, first come first serve."

"I need the lights out now Skye." She commanded. Five seconds later, the medical center's lights shut down and she scrambled inside. "Two minutes Rayne." Sky informed. As she burst through the doors she heard a shriek, possibly from the nurse. She turned to the source and indeed saw the woman trembling behind the desk starring at the green light that the night vision goggles emitted. Rayne pulled a green dart and threw it at the nurse. The dart flew and landed on the nurse's neck and within seconds was out cold. Rayne continued her path towards the trauma center.

Human heat began emitting through the goggles from a nurse who was still inside the waiting room trying to call security. A backup generator powered up small, emergency lights and the medical equipment being used.

She kicked the door opened and with a sleight of hand produced another small but powerful dart. She walked towards the nurse who at this time was astonished and confused and pierced her neck. The chemical compound quickly did its job and the nurse was also immobilized.

"One minute." Skye reminded her.

Rayne made her way towards the only lighted room where two more guards awaited inside, they were oblivious to the current situation outside the room. And in any case, were not allowed to leave except for restroom breaks.

She pulled out another nifty gadget. A shiny, black ball that seemed more like a palm sized marble than anything else. She knocked and right as one guard open with gun in hand she threw the ball inside. The device emitted a high burst of light that burned into the guards' retinas and rendered them temporarily blind. Rayne swiftly and effectively jumped inside and began slicing the two men. It was over before it even began.

"Now to finish my job," she turned to the bed. The patient's chest and abdomen were covered with a soft, plastic material.

"You know, I always sort of had pity for you and I feel bad having to do this but there can't be any loose ends like you around."

Before Polta could react; the short yet sharp Katana reopened her wound, this time piercing all the way through. Her eyes widened from the pain and blood begin coming out her nose, ears, and mouth and oozed down staining her aqua hair. She couldn't scream for help or defend herself. The last thing she saw was Rayne's wicked smiled as she pulled the blade out.

Enzo opened his eyes as the alarm went off and sat up immediately. A sharp pain invaded his chest but he managed to continue. He walked to his window and saw guards running down the bridge while onlookers opened their doors or looked through the window like him.

He turned around and again the pain restricted him. He dropped onto his knees and coughed blood. With every breath he took the pain grew more. An assigned nurse immediately came in and helped him get back into the bed.

"I'm sorry colonel but you can't move that much yet. Your lung still has to heal completely."

Enzo winced from pain and grabbed the nurse's hand.

"Please call major Toros miss."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Outside Stoller and Naomi met as they came out their individual housing units and began jogging after the guards.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked a guard who blocked the way involuntarily.

"Apparently someone infiltrated the base and killed a patient. They are still inside the medical center, or at least that is what we believe."

From afar both could see the entrance to the MD Center as guards scurried inside. Naomi noticed a nurse running out very scared and accompanied by guards towards a safer place.

"Oh no," Naomi's fear invaded her face and Thomas guessed it. "It seems someone wanted to take Polta out of the picture."

As hard as it was to swallow it was true. For someone to infiltrate the base and target a patient it had to have been Polta. She was the only high priority there. Besides Enzo who had been discharged earlier. Thomas made his way past the guard and even though it took him minutes, he finally reached the entrance.

Inside a group of guard inspectors swept around trying to find any clues indicating information about the perpetrator.

"Sir, we found another victim hidden inside a medicine closet." Without asking anyone Thomas ran behind the rest of the inspectors. They reached the trauma room indicating now more than ever that the theory was correct. The victim was a nurse who had been stripped down to her underwear. The men quickly and respectfully placed the young girl on a stretcher and covered her with a blanket. One of the inspectors pulled a small dart from the nurse's neck with a pair of plastic tongs and threw it inside evidence bag.

"Get a doctor to revise her." Thomas neared the inspector who had ordered and assumed he was the leader.

"What happened?" Stoller asked calmly he knew hysteria would solve nothing.

"It seems someone wanted the patient dead, they had the power shut off remotely and there is blood all around the patient's room."

"What about Rusa Polta, is she still alive?"

The guard showed a face of sympathy and sighed.

"She's dead kid. Doctors are examining her now but the way she was killed, brutal."

Stoller walked away allowing the man to continue his job. He could walk towards the room but he didn't have the guts to do so. He instead opted to seat on one of the chairs and wait for the team who showed up minutes later.

"Stoller!" Schubaltz noticed him immediately, and along with Rio and Naomi, made his way to him.

"I'm sorry Rio but we have to inform Enzo about this. I'll do it if you like," He offered before anyone asked anything.

Rio glanced towards the hallway where doctors, guards, and inspectors tried to their job. "Is she…"

Thomas nodded solemnly. "I haven't physically seen her, but the lead inspector told me."

Schubaltz ignored them and walked towards the room, his presence scared most of the people already them making them move out of his way so he could come in.

Elsewhere two more guards were dead and a nurse walked away indifferently.

"Now to find those two idiots."

In seconds, and thanks to the ear bud that linked her to Skye outside, she quickly found the prison cell. Only one, out of the five assigned guards, was there. All the others had left to find out what had happed at the MD Center. In seconds and again using her Katana, she sliced the man's jugular and used his clothes to clean her blade. As she reached the containment cells, she quickly spotted Jake and Jade already standing at the front ready to escape. With a shot from her pistol, the door's lock failed and the door opened. A slice of her sword freed them from each other.

"As for the rest of you," She looked at all the other pilots and personnel and threw a keychain with the keys for the shackles. "The service bay has most of your Zoids, if not you can grab one from there, go play."

Many of the pilots grinned and savored the opportunity for revenge while others laughed menacingly, the rest of the personnel just followed them out. She led the large group but separated from them once outside the cell room

"What about us, don't we have a right to enjoy ourselves as well?" Moaned Jake as he watched the men scurry away into the service bay.

"Sure, if you want to die. They are my distraction to escape with you two and in any case," She pulled Jake by his shirt close to her as if about to kiss him. "I didn't get paid to save them."

She pushed him back leaving the man dumbfounded while Jade scowled at him and walked after Rayne.

"Skye," Rayne called her assistant.

"I'm on it, twenty steps straight then a left and through the doors. There may be resistance."

Rayne grinned genuinely, she enjoyed resistance. The three followed Skye's directions and soon were inside a narrow hallway. At the end, two guards awaited.

"Hey there," Greeted one guard. "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to leave the base until further notice." The other guard looked at the other two persons and narrowed his eyes at both.

"You two shouldn't…" These were the last words before the man fell forward. The other guard quickly pulled his gun but it was already too late for him. He too fell at Rayne's feet.

"Nice work, LTs," She stepped on top of the dead man and walked out through the metal doors into freedom. The three scrambled towards the wooded area where the two snipers awaited them. Skye joined them just as the three arrived.

"Good job," Complimented the assassin. "Now take these two out of my sight, I hate petty missions. No emotion." Jade and Jake kept silent as the two taller men accompanied them to a car that would take them away. An hour later, the duo would ride a helicopter back to New York.

"Skye, connect me with Altail." The assistant acknowledged and pressed keys on her handheld set.

"Altail,"

"Target neutralized, two birds on the way."

She closed the link and gave her now transformed ear piece to Skye.

"I think I'm going to stick around here a bit, Skye. I want to know firsthand how the ZBC will react, moreover how Enzo Cloud will react."

Skye smiled unnoticeably and left her side to join the rest before they left.

"What will you do, Cloud? Look for me like you did last time, perhaps. I want to know."

Leon was returning from his lab tests when Altail crossed his way.

"Father," he smiled genuinely at the taller man who kept a serious face. "Leon, you must avenge someone for me. Rusa Polta has been killed mercilessly by Enzo Cloud. I want you to kill him today, no mercy son."

Leon quickly showed frustration in his face, unknown to him that his father secretly laughed inside.

"Yes father, I will part immediately." Altail did not say anything back but kept looking past Leon. A couple of minutes later, Leon walked through the exit where a car awaited him. Soon he was at the nearby main base where his Berserk Fury also welcomed his commander.


End file.
